Harry Potter et la porte interdite
by babin.jr
Summary: [HPGW  RWHG] Harry est un serpentard mal dans sa peau. Solitaire avec un entourage limité, pas en bon termes avec ses parents, il a tous les problèmes connus des ados de son âge. Néanmoins il n'aura pas un destin si différent de celui qu'on lui connait...
1. Avant propos

* * *

Avant-propos

* * *

_  
Bienvenue à vous chers lecteurs sur ma toute première fanfiction !! J'ai choisit de créer un univers alternatif en créant une histoire comprenant la survie des parents de Harry. J'espère ne pas faire de réchauffé, et surtout ne pas vous décevoir. Sur ce, bonne lecture !!_

  
Titre : **Harry Potter et la porte interdite**.  
_Le titre reflète l'intrigue principale, cependant je comptes bien m'attarder sur les sentiments de chacun des personnages principaux. Ma fic est centrée sur Harry._

Auteur : **babin.jr**  
_Je suis tout nouveau et il s'agit de ma première fanfiction. J'espère que vous allez aimer !!_

Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages, lieux, descriptions appartiennent à leur auteur, notre bien aimée J. K. Rowling.**

Synopsis : **Harry Potter est un serpentard mal dans sa peau. Solitaire avec un entourage limité, en mauvais termes avec ses parents, il a tous les problèmes connus des ados de son âge. Néanmoins notre héros n'a pas un destin si différent de celui qu'on lui connait ...**

Couples : **HPGW / RWHG et quelques surprises !** (_ je reste néanmoins dans les couples "classiques"_ )

Rating : **T**  
_J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les ratings alors je ne sais quel rating mettre, j'ai choisit T pour la violence suggérée que ma fic pourrait contenir et la possibilité de scènes un peu osées ..._


	2. Prologue

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Mr et Mme Potter, qui habitaient au 7 Privet Drive, constituaient un couple pour le moins étrange qui vivait entre deux mondes. Des histoires farfelues, plus que des rumeurs, racontaient en effet que ce couple avait quelque chose à cacher. Celà venait probablement de ragots survenus à la suite d'un accident qui s'était déroulé voilà plusieurs années déjà et dont ils étaient liés. Leur ancienne demeure qui siégeait dans un petit village de Godric's Hollow avait dit-on été complètement pulvérisée. Bien-sûr chacun y allait de ses soupçons dans le quartier bien tranquille de Privet Drive, et on allait même jusqu'à dire qu'il y avait une histoire de drogue et de mafia là-dedans. Quoi qu'il en soit, ceux-ci étaient malgré tout acceptés et respectés par la communauté, même si quelques uns leur trouvaient un on-ne-sait-quoi de "pas net". Un préjugé, sans doute. Car jamais quiconque n'aurait pu se douter vraiment qu'un jour ce couple teinté de malice ne se trouve impliqué dans quoi que se soit d'étrange. Et pourtant ...

Mr James Potter était connu à Privet Drive comme étant un homme très gentil mais qui demeurait peu visible. On disait qu'il travaillait dans les affaires et qu'il voyageait beaucoup. Une expression toute faite bien utile pour expliquer pourquoi on ne le voyait jamais dans le quartier, mais qui plaçait cependant une aura de mystère sur sa personne. Dans sa vraie nature, James Potter était un sorcier célèbre, sa vraie nature connue dans le monde des sorciers -comme on le nommait-. Il travaillait au ministère de la magie en qualité d'Auror. Les Aurors étaient un groupe de sorciers et sorcières d'élite qui luttaient contre l'utilisation de la magie noire, celle-ci étant interdite celà va de soi.

Son épouse, Lily Potter, était commerciale ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle travaillait dans un bureau quelque part dans le centre-ville de Londres. C'est tout ce qui se racontait ici, à Privet Drive. En fait, elle était une sorcière tout comme son mari, et possédait un poste de guérisseuse-en-chef à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Leur secret bien gardé de la communauté, ils vivaient ainsi partagés entre notre monde et un monde de magie. Bien-sûr, ils n'étaient pas les seuls, il existait énormément de sorciers, comme eux, qui cachaient leur véritable nature. C'est ainsi que tous deux formaient depuis presque treize ans le couple de parents le plus bizarre mais néanmoins respectable du joli petit coin tranquille qu'était Privet Drive.

Les Potter avaient un enfant. Un fils. Un garçon de treiza ans qui allait sur ses quatorze ans. Cet enfant, très peu connu tout comme ses parents dans le "commun des mortels" de Privet Drive ; était, dans le monde des sorciers, très connu. Il était même le sorcier le plus connu de tous les temps, car il possédait une histoire très importante. Plus petit ce garçon avait, du haut de ses un an et trois mois, réussi un exploit que nul sorcier n'avait pu réaliser jusqu'alors : survivre à un sortilège mortel. Mieux que ça, il avait réussi par on ne sait quel moyen à retourner le sort contre son agresseur, un mage noir très puissant à l'époque. Il avait survécu tout en tuant ce mage noir prénommé Voldemort. Ce garçon, il s'appelait Harry James Potter. Harry J. Potter était d'une stature plutôt moyenne à maigrichonne. Il avait des cheveux foncés d'un noir de jais indisciplinés et hérissés à l'arrière, identiques à ceux de son père. Il possédait par contre les yeux de sa mère, d'un vert brillant. Mais surtout il possédait une marque que ni son père ni sa mère ne lui avaient transmis : une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Cette cicatrice, marque d'un mauvais sort, lui avait été infligé un soir d'Halloween par ce fameux mage noir déjà cité plus tôt dans cette histoire. Ce mage noir avait défrayé la chronique magique. D'une nature mauvaise,il avait tenté de tuer Harry et sa famille, ce qu'il échoua fort heureusement. Le sort qui avait pu être repoussé par Harry avait malgré tout laissé cette marque visible que tous les sorciers connaissaient depuis. Tous connaissait désormais Harry Potter.

Notre célèbre jeune sorcier était à l'époque que je vous décrit, élève à la très célèbre école de sorciers Poudlard. Il menait une vie pour le moins malheureuse. Non, pas vraiment malheureuse mais pas très heureuse cependant. Il était un élève doué bien qu'indiscipliné. De nature bagarreur, il s'entendait avec très peu de gens. Lui qui avait pourtant sauvé le monde magique en tuant ce puissant mage noir n'avait pas d'amis. Il y avait une raison notable à celà. Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, se composait de quatre grandes maisons. Elles avaient pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque Maison possédait sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles avait formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Harry Potter avait été envoyé là-bas tout comme ses propres parents auparavant. Lors de sa première année, la répartition des élèves avait fait qu'on avait choisit de le mettre dans la maison Serpentard. Ses aptitudes magiques étant très puissantes. Ce choix provoqua la stupéfaction de ses parents car tous deux étaient d'anciens Gryffondor. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que la maison Serpentard était réputée pour avoir eu dans ses rangs nombreux sorciers qui avaient mal tournés. Le plus connu d'entre eux : Voldemort, le mage noir, celui-là même qui a tenté de tuer Harry. Dès lors tous les élèves des trois autres maisons avaient peur de lui et ne le portaient guère dans leur coeur. Ils voyaient là un mauvais présage sans doute. La mort d'un tyran pour la venue d'un pire ? En tout cas, là n'était pas son seul soucis. Sa célébrité exaspérait un élève de sa propre maison, Drago Malefoy, au point d'être détesté par les élèves de serpentard.

Ainsi était le lot de malheurs d'Harry et leurs conséquences. Ce qu'il ignorait toutefois, c'est que l'avenir lui réservait de pires choses, mais également des meilleures. Il aurait à traverser maints affrontements mais aussi l'amitié ainsi que l'amour ... Voici l'histoire d'**Harry Potter, et la porte interdite**.


	3. Des cadeaux surprises

* * *

Des cadeaux surprises

* * *

Une chaleur étouffante pesait sur Privet Drive et il résonnait dans les airs comme un bruit de multiples jets d'eau expulsés par saccades. S'il eu été une guerre en cet après-midi d'un 31 juillet, ça aurait été la survie des gazons qui semblait au centre du conflit. Harry assit torse nu sur la pelouse du 7 Privet Drive contemplait la rue, déserte. Lui-même sous le feu d'un tourniquet d'arrosage automatique, il tentait veinement de respirer sous le poids d'un air très sec. Il attendait le retour de ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient sortis au chemin de traverse pour faire "quelques achats importants". Il n'était pas dupe, ils étaient partis chercher son cadeau d'anniversaire ! Harry était né un 31 juillet. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures à attendre avant de recevoir ses cadeaux et pourtant il voulait savoir avant l'heure ce que ses parents allaient lui offrir. Il patientait donc tranquillement malgré ce temps, guettant l'arrivée de la voiture de ses parents. 

Bien qu'ils étaient sorciers, les Potter se devaient de paraître "normaux". C'est pour cette raison qu'ils allaient parfois faire leurs courses en voiture dans des magasins "normaux". Ils avaient choisis de vivre cette vie. Bien-sûr ils auraient pu décider de vivre plus éloignés des non-sorciers, mais Lily Potter désirait plus que tout vivre comme les gens "normaux". En fait dans le langage des sorciers, on les nommait les moldus. Celà signifiait qu'ils ne possédaient aucun pouvoirs magiques. Lily était issue d'une famille moldue. Plus jeune, elle avait soudain eu une prédisposition à la magie qui n'avait pas échappé à l'école Poudlard. Ainsi elle avait été choisit pour suivre un enseignement magique là-bas. Le père d'Harry, lui, avait une longue suite de sorciers dans son arbre généalogique. Rien d'étrange à ce qu'il entre à Poudlard, ayant lui aussi des prédispositions magiques. Il existait cependant des sorciers qui n'avaient aucune capacité dans la magie. Les cracmols comme on les appelait.

- Bonjour Harry.

Harry reconnaissait cette voix, elle provenait d'un ami de son père, Sirius Black, qui était également son parrain. Sa voix provenait de derrière lui, il devait être dans le salon et l'appelait depuis l'intérieur. Sirius était là depuis peu. Il était sorcier et n'aimait guère utiliser les moyens conventionnels des moldus. Il avait donc transplané, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'était téléporté magiquement depuis chez lui au salon des Potter.

- Sirius !!! lança un Harry joyeux en courant vers la maison. Tu es largement en avance. Maman et papa ne sont pas encore rentrés.

Harry observait son oncle posé à la fenêtre du salon. D'un geste rapide, celui-ci bondit dehors en s'appuyant d'une main au rebord de la fenêtre. Cachant alors ses mains derrière le dos, il se pencha vers Harry et ressortant les mains de son dos, lui tendit deux paquets comme par magie.

- Sirius ! Si un moldu te voyait faire ça, tu aurais des problèmes avec le ministère. Tu sais ce que maman n'arrêtes pas de répéter. Et puis elle dit aussi que tu entraînes papa, lui déclara Harry le rire aux lèvres.  
- Allons bon. Est-ce qu'un filleul oserait trahir son parrain ? Et puis c'est même pas vrai, ton père est pire que moi ! Lily en sait quelque chose, seulement elle n'ose pas se l'avouer. Elle a choisit le pire des sorciers qu'elle pouvait trouver.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux en se remémorant l'innombrables quantité de fois où sa mère s'était mise en colère à la suite d'un sort lancé sans se soucier du regard des moldus. Il était en effet interdit d'exercer toute magie devant les moldus sous peine de révéler le secret de l'existence des sorciers aux moldus. Il existait un ministère qui s'occupait même de surveiller celà. C'était encore plus stricte chez les jeunes sorciers encore mineurs - la majorité étant fixée à dix-sept ans chez les sorciers - leurs baguettes étant surveillées. Un sort lancé sur celles-ci permettaient de veiller à ce que cette règle soit respectée. Mais chez les adultes, aucun sort. Ils étaient simplement surveillés. Nombreux sorciers n'étaient cependant pas vus. Mais Lily Potter redoutait que son fils ne fasse pareil que son père ou son parrain, elle voyait là un mauvais exemple à suivre. Elle essayait d'être la plus sévère possible, mais il lui était souvent impossible avec deux grands enfants en plus de son fils.

- Alors, tu ne les ouvres pas ?  
- Pas tout de suite, j'attends peut-être qu'ils rentrent, non ?  
- Voyons Harry, tu me connais ! Ce sont mes cadeaux secrets, des cadeaux d'homme à homme. Le genre de chose qui ferait que je sois oublié de tes anniversaires pour le restant de ta vie si Lily l'apprenait. Elle n'apprécierait pas. Oh, ça non.

Devant la mine réjouit d'Harry, Sirius lui sourit et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un coup de main affectueux, bien qu'ils étaient déjà bien ébouriffés.

- Allons à l'intérieur veux-tu. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, un moldu pourrait nous voir, dit-il avec malice.

Enfin installés confortablement dans le salon, ils se lancèrent dans l'ouverture des cadeaux. Harry ouvrit le premier cadeau au hasard. Prenant le temps d'ouvrir soigneusement le présent de Sirius, il prit la peine de le remercier à nouveau. Il découvrit à l'intérieur une fiole d'une potion à la couleur pêche translucide. La fiole était en forme de poire, un peu creusée par endroit pour lui donner une forme travaillée. Elle était en verre et paraissait fragile. Harry la manipulait avec précaution.

- C'est quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Ca Harry, c'est une potion d'insomno veritas. Utilise la à bon escient car elle m'a coûté cher. Les ingrédients qui la composent sont rares et durs à se procurer. Je l'ai acheté lors d'un voyage en asie. Si ta mère l'apprenait elle m'en voudrait sûrement. L'utilisation n'est pas dangereuse, mais elle serait gênée vu son prix.

A ces mots, voyant le regard un peu gêné d'Harry, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais ce n'est rien pour moi. Mon salaire est faramineux pour un homme seul comme moi. Et puis tu es un peu comme mon fils, Harry. Bon venons en à son pouvoir. La fiole ne s'ouvre pas facilement. Il te faudra la tenir chaudement dans ta main avant d'aller au lit en fermant les yeux et en pensant au problème qui te tracasses. Ensuite tu l'ouvres en la dévissant, puis tu verras comme un gaz s'échapper et retomber. Un peu comme les feux d'artifices. Elle devrait te permettre d'y voir plus clair. Mais je le répètes, utilise la à bon escient. Elle ne peut te servir qu'à ménager ton stresses et t'aider à voir plus clair dans un problème. Elle te permettra de faire un doux rêve qui te montrera le chemin de ton coeur Harry.  
- Wouaou. C'est super. Ca marche pour tout ?  
- Je crois qu'après la première utilisation tu comprendras mieux comment l'utiliser, lui déclara-t-il un sourire rêveur se dessinant sur son visage.

Harry ne pu que sourire de contentement devant le regard étrangement pensif de son parrain. Il soupçonnait son parrain d'avoir utiliser cette même potion déjà plusieurs fois auparavant. Sans doute quand il était plus jeune comme lui. Cependant il trouvait ça étrange que Sirius ne lui en dise pas plus. Il appréciait néanmoins le geste, content de voir que son oncle lui souhaitait de vivres ses propres histoires. Laissant Sirius dans ses rêveries, il se lança à l'assaut du second paquet. Ouvert plus rapidement, il sortit alors une photo avec un vieux papier dépliant vierge de toute inscription. Intrigué, il ne porta pas plus d'attention sur cette feuille pliante stérile trop longtemps. Il regardait la photo qui l'accompagnait.

- Ce sont les maraudeurs Harry. A Poudlard. On avait peut-être un ou deux ans de plus que toi sur ce cliché.  
- C'est où ? Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. C'est étrange, pourquoi papa ne m'a-t-il jamais montré cette photo ?  
- Parce qu'il n'y en avait qu'un exemplaire et que c'est moi qui l'ai gardé depuis ce temps. Il faut que je te parles d'une vieille histoire Harry. Tes parents se sont bien gardés de te cacher nos plus belles bêtises, à James et à moi. Quand on était à Poudlard, à nous deux, on a sans doute pas battus tes records ; mais on avait nos heures de colles aussi. Ecoute Harry, lui lança Sirius sous le regard subitement sombre d'Harry, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, alors je voulais que cette rentrée soit différente. Regarde ta carte.  
- La carte ? Le dépliant ?  
- Oui, il s'agit d'une vieille carte qu'on utilisait fréquemment quand on était élèves à Poudlard. Tu te souviens peut-être que ton père, Rémus, ce traitre de Peter Petigrow et moi on se faisait appeler les maraudeurs ?  
- Oui, mais maman n'aime pas souvent que papa et toi parliez de ça.  
- Normal, qui lui en voudrait. Ta mère n'aimait pas le James qu'il était à cette époque. C'est vrai qu'il était pas un modèle de sainteté mais il était jeune, c'est tout. Ta mère a toujours été en avance sur son âge. Enfin pas seulement elle. Toutes les femmes le sont. Et je suis sûr que tu le découvrira bientôt.

La fin de sa phrase ressemblait presque à un soupir de compassion. Sirius, après un petit silence, reprit :

- Bref, à cet époque, nous étions un quatuor inséparables d'amis toujours prêts à faire n'importe quelle idiotie pour se retrouver en colle. Il eut un fou rire, celà détentdit Harry. Mais il faut que tu saches que nous avions une aide précieuse pour concevoir nos plans les plus machiavéliques ! il avait un ton plus joyeux cette fois dans la voix, c'était presque effrayant. Harry en riait néanmoins. Tu vois Harry, cette carte va te permettre de faire plein de choses, regarde simplement. Il sortit sa baguette et tapota le dessus du papier en soufflant ces mots : "Je jures solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises".

Harry découvrit alors un plan s'afficher peu à peu, ressemblant à une carte d'un grand lieu. Il le reconnaissait. C'était Poudlard. Ce qui était encore plus cool à ses yeux était qu'on voyait des noms s'afficher sur la carte.

- Oh non Sirius, ça c'est trop cool ! On voit vraiment tout Poudlard là dedans ?  
- Et ses occupants. Tout ça en temps réel, c'est pas un simple gadget ! Pour la désactiver il suffit de faire ceci, il tapota de nouveau avec sa baguette magique mais cette fois avec une autre formule : "méfait accompli". Je crois qu'avec ça, tu ne va pas t'ennuyer cette année.

Harry avait plein de questions dans sa tête, il était excité à l'idée d'utiliser la carte, il pensait déjà à toutes les opportunités qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, bonnes ou mauvaises. Même s'il se concentra d'avantage sur les bonnes, il escamotait néanmoins déjà un plan dans sa tête pour s'attaquer à Drago, son ennemi de toujours. C'était plus fort que lui. Sirius voyait la joie de son filleul et sentait que dans très peu de temps il regretterait d'avoir fait ses cadeaux. Mais pour lui, Harry était jeune et c'est tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, les bêtises, à cet âge. Il rigolait avec lui de tous ces plans qu'il imaginait en si peu de temps. Puis tous deux furent dérangés par un coup de sonnete.

- Vite Harry ! C'est la sornete, c'est tes parents cache ça !! Ta mère ne doit pas être au courant.  
- Sonnete Sirius, sonnete. Maman aime bien qu'on paraisse moldu. J'vais vite ranger ça dans ma chambre, toi va ouvrir !!

Ses cadeaux surprises cachés dans un faux fond de tiroir de sa commode, Harry s'empressa de redescendre. Ses parents étaient déjà dans le hall. Sa mère chargée avec des sacs se pressait vers la cuisine. Son père chargé lui aussi, saluait Sirius et regardait son fils avec un air suspicieux. Il se doutait de quelque chose. Après tout James connaissait bien Sirius. Avec un sourire, il demanda de l'aide à Harry, lequel s'empressa d'aller vider le coffre de la voiture. Sirius suivait. Décidemment, sa journée d'anniversaire commençait bien ...


	4. La colère d'Harry

**Bonsoir à tous mes lecteurs !! J'espère que je vous ai manqué et que cette suite vous plaira surtout. Pour une toute première fanfiction, j'ai été très agréablement surpris de découvrir une belle multitude de reviews. Pour ne pas gêner les impatients, mes remerciements se feront en bas de page, même si je glisse un tout petit merci à mes six reviewers - j'sens que j'vous adore déjà tous -. Merci de votre compréhension à tous ! Allez bonne lecture **

* * *

La colère d'Harry

* * *

Harry avait été congédié dans sa chambre par ses parents car ceux-ci avaient besoin de parler avec Sirius d'affaires "importantes". Ils n'étaient manifestement pas très doués pour lui cacher quoi que se soit. En effet, Harry devinait qu'il s'agissait d'affaires en relation avec l'Ordre du Phénix. L'Ordre du Phénix était une organisation secrète créé par plusieurs personnes qui avaient un but commun : combattre Voldemort et ses partisans, les mangemorts. Ses parents en faisait parti ainsi que Sirius, c'est pourquoi il se déroulait une petite réunion privée dans son salon ; petite réunion à laquelle il n'était guère convié. Il y avait sûrement des nouvelles importantes, où des consignes pour une future mission. Sirius voyageait beaucoup pour le compte de l'Ordre, il s'agissait pour lui d'un travail à plein temps. Harry songea que c'était Sirius qui apportait des nouvelles de son dernier voyage. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il avait reçu de son parrain cette fiole de potion provenant d'Asie. Harry avait horreur qu'on le mette à l'écart à cause de son âge, il s'affala sur son lit et frappa l'un de ses coussins de mécontentement.

- Ouais comme d'hab', et moi j'me retrouve seul, lança-t-il à lui-même.

Il se sentait assez grand et prêt pour être dans la confidence. Il désirait appartenir à cet Ordre secret. Mais ses parents n'avaient pas le même point de vue, ce qui provoquait chez Harry un sentiment d'infériorité. De surcroît, ainsi éloigné des secrets de l'Ordre du Phénix, il se sentait seul. En fait, Harry s'était souvent retrouvé seul. Son père étant un auror de renom, il était souvent en mission pour son travail pour des durées inconnues qui pouvaient parfois s'étaler sur des semaines. Sa mère quand-à-elle s'absentait aussi de temps en temps lorsque l'hôpital où elle travaillait était débordé. Ca l'embêtait déjà beaucoup, mais il fallait ajouter à celà que ses parents étaient également absents pour des missions secrètes dont il ignorait tout. Ses parents le maintenait volontairement à l'écart. Mais ce qui l'insupportait encore plus, c'était le danger que représentait ces absences. Il craignait qu'un jour on lui annonce qu'il était devenu orphelin. Malgré ce qu'il leur faisait subir, il aimait ses parents. Il ne cherchait qu'à se faire entendre, et malheureusement il s'y prenait tellement mal qu'il arrivait parfois l'inverse de ce qu'il recherchait.

Leur petite réunion s'acheva après ce qu'il avait paru à Harry durer une éternité. Ils s'installèrent tous dans la salle à manger que Lily avait entièrement décoré. Le repas avait été pris dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et Harry oubliait petit-à-petit l'affront qui lui avait été donné d'attendre dans sa chambre. Une fois le repas terminé, Harry eu droit au traditionnel gâteau d'anniversaire paré de ses quatorze bougies. Son père lui rappela qu'il avait un voeu à faire. Sous les yeux extatiques de ses parents et ceux de Sirius, il avait formulé son voeu. Son souhait le plus cher, celui qui était passé avant tous les autres, avait été de pouvoir vivre une année tranquille. Il détestait les bagarres et souhaitait plus que tout revenir en arrière, redevenir l'élève studieux qu'il était lors de sa première année. Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu, il détestait être serpentard, et surtout il en arrivait presque à détester Poudlard. Il souhaitait presque ne plus être sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité ? le questionna sa mère, subitement prise d'un excès de curiosité.

Harry légèrement incommodé par la question, rougit légèrement. Il n'osait avouer à sa mère ce qu'il avait souhaité. Encore moins devant son père et son parrain. Tout ce qu'il désirait au fond c'était retrouver l'amour de ses parents et se faire des amis. Il ne pouvait l'avouer sans se sentir faible devant ses parents. Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

- Ah ah ! Il s'agit d'une fille. Laquelle Harry, allez ne nous fait pas miroiter ! Ca ne serait pas cette fille que tu as bousculé par inadvertance à la gare l'an dernier. Tu sais cette petite brune.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lily ? la coupa son mari. Harry ne nous a jamais parlé d'une fille.  
- Une mère ressent ce genre de choses. Harry est un beau garçon, je suis sûr qu'il fait tourné toutes les têtes. Et je suis sûr que lui aussi a déjà remarqué une fille. Et je me souviens ce jour là à la gare qu'il était vraiment ailleurs.

Harry, complètement désarçonné ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Sa mère semblait avoir pris sa gêne pour un amour secret. Ca ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas à lui d'avoir de l'intérêt pour les filles. A quoi bon aimer une fille, celà n'entraînait généralement que des ennuis, et il en avait déjà tellement ...

- C'était Pansy Parkinson. Une fille de serpentard, et non ça n'a rien à voir avec elle, lâcha-t-il finalement.  
- C'est donc qu'il y en a une autre ? lança Sirius pris soudainement par l'intérêt de la question de Lily.  
- Toi aussi tu t'y mets ?  
- Allons James, souviens toi de la première fois où tu as croisé Lily.

Sirius avait touché une corde sensible. James lui aussi sembla soudainement s'intéresser à la conversation, il se pencha vers Harry les yeux pétillants.

- Quoi ??? s'indigna Harry, comme si personne ne pouvait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que l'amour qui pouvait le faire rougir.  
- Tu as dit ça n'a rien à voir avec elle , j'en déduis qu'il y a une autre fille ! conclut Sirius. Devant le soupir vexé d'Harry, il enchaîna. On dit souvent que le garçon recherche sa mère, ou son extrême opposée. N'y aurait-il pas une belle petite rousse à Poudlard ?  
- Ah mais si, la fille de Molly et d'Arthur !! s'écria Lily en créant la stupéfaxion d'Harry, c'était visiblement la première fois qu'il entendait ces noms. Une rousse comme moi, oh Harry tu as du goût, lui dit sa mère les joues légèrement rosies.  
- Mais arrêtez, c'est n'importe quoi, y'a pas de filles !!  
- Oh ... souffla Lily avec tristesse.

Ils comprirent qu'ils s'étaient trompés et Lily réitéra sa première question. Harry trouva vite une parade pour mettre fin à cette discussion qui le dérangeait de plus en plus. Il pensa à ce qu'il voulait le plus en cadeau tout simplement, le dernier balais magique le plus rapide qui existe.

- L'_éclair de feu_. C'est ça que j'ai souhaité ! avoua Harry triomphalement, fier de sa réponse. J'ai souhaité recevoir le balais magique le plus rapide de tous les temps.  
- Harry, on en a déjà parlé, non ? répondit froidement son père. Tu es privé de Quidditch. On allait quand même pas t'acheter ce balais si tu n'as pas le droit de t'en servir. Te connaissant, nous savons très bien tous les deux qu'il ne serait pas resté longtemps sagement dans le placard de ta chambre.

Le coeur d'Harry fit brusquement une chute vertigineuse. Il pensait vraiment que ses parents lui avaient acheté ce balais pour son anniversaire. Il se souvenait qu'il avait été puni, ça oui. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ses parents camperaient autant leur position. Il avait tant attendu tout l'après-midi et même depuis bien plus longtemps de recevoir son _éclair de feu_. Voilà qu'il comprenait maintenant que tous les cadeaux qu'il recevrait ce soir là ne contiendrait aucun balais. James continua.

- Harry, tu comprends que tu es puni au moins ?

Sans réfléchir, Harry se leva de sa chaise et quitta la salle à manger. Les poings serrés, le coeur lourd, il partait en direction de sa chambre.

- Harry !! Où vas-tu ? Hé ! Harry descends tout de suite ! Je te préviens, commença-t-il en haussant le ton pour couvrir la distance qui les séparait maintenant.

En entendant la porte de la chambre d'Harry claquer, il comprit que celà ne valait même plus la peine de continuer. Harry était monté sans se soucier des conséquences, il était très en colère contre son père. Annoncer à table comme çe qu'il était puni, ça le gênait beaucoup. Il n'aimait pas que son père le traite comme un gamin, et encore plus lorsque c'était fait en public. Mais surtout, ce qui le chagrinait le plus, c'était son interdiction de Quidditch. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que ses parents seraient sérieux à ce point. A coup sûr, Dumbledore - le directeur de Poudlard - devait déjà avoir reçu une lettre sur son bureau provenant de ses parents. Il serait privé de son seul moyen de décompresser. Ca il ne le pardonnerait pas. Le Quidditch était un sport très connu du monde des sorciers, un peu comme le foot chez les moldus. Celà consistait à jouer sur un terrain par le biais de balais magiques et de marquer des points grâce à différentes balles mises en jeu. C'était très vite devenu une passion chez Harry. Il se jura alors, pour se venger, de recevoir encore plus de retenues et d'avertissements que l'année précédente. Il leur montrerait qu'ils avaient eu tort de le priver de son sport favori. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry tressaillit légèrement, c'était son père. Il fit néanmoins en sorte de paraître dur.

- Harry, quand des invités viennent pour te voir, j'aimerais que tu ais au moins l'amabilité de leur tenir compagnie. La journée avait très bien commencé, ta mère et moi on a pendant longtemps fermé les yeux sur tes débordements. Maman t'as même plusieurs fois couvert, mais je te rappeles que tu as eu un rappel à l'ordre à cause du Quidditch, ce n'est pas rien. Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir été renvoyé de l'école. Tu veux rester magicien ou devenir un de ces cracmols ? Allez descends, Sirius est venu exprès pour te voir.  
- Il est venu pour votre réunion ! Et Sirius ne m'en voudra pas, il me comprends lui au moins. Et puis j'vous signale que c'était pas que ma faute cette bagarre là, et ça vous voulez même pas le comprendre ! J'me suis défendu !!  
- Balancer le fils Malefoy en l'explosant contre la porte du Poudlard Express t'appeles ça comment ?  
- Il avait commencé ! tenta de se justifier Harry. J'vous avez raconté qu'il m'avait passé à tabac, et avec ses larbins en plus ! Grabbe et Goyle ! Ils m'empechaient de riposter !  
- Ils ont été tous les trois punis pour ça, tu n'avais pas à chercher la bagarre à nouveau.  
- Moi j'ai été loyal au moins et puis en plus leur punition ils l'ont fait avec Rogue, et on sait comment ça se passe avec lui ! Il les défent !

Severus Rogue était le professeur de potions d'Harry et également directeur de maison de serpentard. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il lui semblait que Rogue lui en voulait. Evidemment, Harry étant lui-même serpentard et Rogue faisant souvent du favoritisme pour les élèves de sa maison, il arrivait souvent que celui-ci prenne sa défense. Mais il y avait néanmoins quelque chose de bizarre et d'étrange chez lui qui faisait qu'il détestait malgré tout Harry. Rogue avait donc prit un malin plaisir à alléger la punition de Malefoy et ses deux compères serpentards.

- Bon écoute, James baissa d'un ton mais il avait toujours dans le ton de sa voix cet air sec et cassant. Tu te cherches toujours des excuses mais cette fois ça ne passera pas Harry. Tu es privé de Quidditch et ça sera comme ça toute l'année. Ca t'apprendra.  
- Vous pouvez me priver de tout j'en ai rien à foutre. Vous pouvez crever que j'en aurai rien à foutre. Vous me saoulez, j'veux plus vous voir, j'veux que vous disparaissiez de ma vie !

Son père redevint rouge de colère. Il ne dit cependant aucun mot. Il y eu un silence pesant qui paraissait durer une éternité pour Harry. Il avait peur de recevoir une bonne gifle. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux l'un l'autre, presque comme un jeu qui consistait à tenir le plus longtemps sans sciller du regard. Enfin son père cassa ce silence pour le plus grand soulagement d'Harry.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? Quel dommage pour toi que Voldemort n'ai pas réussi à tuer tes parents. Ta vie aurait été tellement mieux pour toi.

A ces mots Harry sentit de la honte en lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il regrettait horriblement ce qu'il venait de dire mais ressentait tellement de colère en lui qu'il s'en fichait de ce que pouvait ressentir son père. Il espérait même qu'il souffre autant que lui-même souffrait. Il gardait son air victorieux sur son visage.

- Bonne nuit Harry, conclut finalement James.

Il sortit de la chambre d'Harry sans sciller, ferma la porte et y lança un sort qu'Harry connaissait trop bien. Puni, Harry était enfermé dans sa chambre, ce qu'il détestait le plus. Il n'en revenait pas, il était encore puni. Il hurla de rage à travers la porte pour être bien sûr que tout le monde l'entende, protestant contre ces sanctions et regrettant d'avoir des parents comme les siens. Il alla même jusqu'à balancer contre la porte divers objets qui se fracassaient mélangeant bruit de verre et de bois cassés. Harry se retrouvait à nouveau seul dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. La suite viendra aussitôt que je l'aurai terminée. Comme j'ai du temps libre en ce moment, les chapitres arriveront relativement vite. Mais bon je ne peux malheureusement prédire une bonne continuité dans mes publications --; Allez à très bientôt !!**

**Pour mes reviewers, MERCI A VOUS !!!!!! Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que vous avez aimé ce début. Bon, c'est qu'un début alors, surtout ne pas se louper pour la suite !!! J'ai remercié personnellement chacun de vous, sauf malheureusement les anonymes, alors je vais le faire ici. D'abord juste encore un grand merci à Dumbie95, Cornett, Kiwoui et torllusque pour vos commentaires !! Merci à Leïla et Bartiméus mes anonymes pour vos reviews. Merci pour vos encouragements et j'espère toujours captiver votre attention dans mon histoire ! (Ah et pour répondre à Bartiméus, j'ai choisit 14ans parce que celà permet d'avoir une histoire entre Harry et Ginny à un âge raisonnable. Et puis ça me permet de me garder des années d'écoles à Poudlard si je veux faire une suite à cette histoire !). Voilà j'vous dis encore un gros merci et j'vous souhaite une bonne soirée. A très bientôt vous tous !!!!!!!!!**


	5. Une fâcheuse rencontre

**Bonsoir mes p'tits lecteurs !! Je sais qu'il se fait tard pour une publication mais j'ai pas d'heures fixes dans mes rédactions ... Alors voilà enfin le troisième chapitre. Encore un peu de courage Poudlard c'est pas pour tout de suite mais bientôt, bientôt !! Juste encore quelques bases à mettre pour que l'histoire tienne la route. Merci à mes reviewers, vous êtes vraiment trop sympa ! Remerciements comme d'hab' en bas de page. Allez j'vous laisse tranquille. BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!**

* * *

Une fâcheuse rencontre

* * *

Arraché de son sommeil par ce qu'il appelait couramment le Magyar à pointes de la maison, Harry ne pu se rendormir à cause des rayons du soleil qui perçaient maintenant les fenêtres de sa chambre. Sa mère - le dragon Magyar à pointes en question - l'avait réveillé de bonne heure car il leur fallait aller aujourd'hui au chemin de traverse. La rentrée à Poudlard approchait à grand pas et il devait acheter là-bas ses affaires et manuels scolaires. Harry avait espéré longuement pouvoir échapper à ce fardeau et laisser sa mère s'en charger, mais c'était sans compter sur la pugnacité de celle-ci. En fait, il ne voulait pas sortir car il redoutait la possiblité de croiser un autre élève de Poudlard. Il imaginait très bien les conséquences d'une rencontre avec Drago Malefoy par exemple. Ils s'étaient battus à plusieurs reprises tous les deux. Leur dernière confrontation datait de la fin d'année scolaire précédente, le retour à Londres à bord du Poudlard Express. Harry avait eu le dernier mot en projetant Drago à travers la porte vitrée du compartiment dans lequel il avait pris place. Cet acte grave avait eu quelques répercussions, mais le plus à craindre était la prochaine rencontre entre ses deux protagonistes. Harry le savait. Car Drago voudrait prendre le dessus et laver cette humiliation. Harry quant-à lui, ne se laisserait pas faire.

- Harry s'il-te-plait, ton déjeuner va être prêt !  
- Chmfouuuéééé, fut le seul son audible qu'Harry pu répondre, sa joue gauche complètement écrasée sur son oreiller.

Le dragon à crinière rousse parvint enfin à tirer le jeune Potter hors du lit après un troisième appel. Descendant avec nonchalance les escaliers qui le menaient au rez-de-chaussée, Harry essayait de réfléchir à une bonne excuse qui lui permettrait d'éviter une sortie au chemin de traverse. Son esprit engourdi ne lui fut d'aucune aide. Arrivé à la cuisine, il s'assit à sa place et bu son verre de jus de citrouille tout en prenant de l'autre main le journal qui se trouvait sur la table.

- C'est même pas prêt.  
- Il faut bien que je t'appeles en avance pour que ce soit chaud quand tu daignes descendre, non ?

Sa mère lui tournait le dos. Il haussa des épaules en faisant une moue comparable à de l'indifférence. Seulement elle était dans le vrai et il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. A la une de la Gazette des sorciers, Harry pu voir en gros titres _Résultats d'enquêtes - de la casse mais aucun vol au ministère_. Il déplia le journal pour aller à sa rubrique préférée : sport. Il lâcha un léger beuglement de mécontentement en constatant les résultats des matchs de qualifications de Quidditch. Il tourna la page rapidement pour ne pas trop penser aux résultats décevants de son équipe préférée. Il prenait les pages au hasard maitenant, revenant parfois au début.

- Voilà Harry, le coupa sa mère dans sa lecture en lui servant son petit-déjeuner. Dépêches toi de manger, qu'on puisse partir dans vingt minutes. Je dois voir quelqu'un, tu fera tes achats personnels tout seul et je te rejoindrais pour les manuels, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
- Pourquoi tu dois voir qui ?  
- Harry c'est pour le travail, on sera ensemble après, lui dit sa mère. Il savait qu'elle lui mentait.  
- Mais tu peux aussi m'acheter mes bouquins et rentrer après, et moi pendant ce temps je reste à la maison à préparer ce que j'ai à préparer.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as à préparer ? lui demanda sa mère intriguée.  
- Qui est-ce que tu dois voir ? répondit Harry en utilisant le même ton de voix que sa mère.  
- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Allez fini moi ton assiette et mets tout ça dans le lave-vaisselle tu veux ? Je vais finir de me préparer.  
- M'man pitié c'est nul ton truc de moldus, tu peux l'faire nan ? Toi au moins tu peux utiliser ta baguette ! Et pis t'es prêtes nan, j'vois pas ce qui pose problème ?!!  
- Tu rinces, et tu mets dans cette machine ou c'est sur toi que j'vais utiliser ma baguette, finit-elle en souriant à son fils.

Lily quitta la cuisine rapidement pour couper court aux protestations d'Harry. Il pouvait trouver diverses excuses inimaginable pour s'éviter une fatigue qu'il jugeait inutile. Son fils était véritablement un fainéant. Elle songea qu'elle l'avait peut-être trop couvé, mais après tout c'était son unique fils. Et elle avait du mal parfois à lui refuser certaines choses. Son petit Harry. Son bébé.

Une fois arrivés au chemin de traverse, Harry et sa mère se séparèrent. Elle lui conseilla d'aller acheter ce qu'il désirait en achats secondaires pour l'année à venir. Et elle promit de ne pas être trop longue avec son rendez-vous important - encore ce mot qu'il haïssait - et elle ne lui en avoua toujours pas plus sur son entrevue. Il savait que sitôt qu'elle reviendrait, ils achèteraient les manuels et son calvaire serait terminé, ils rentreraient à la maison. Il décida alors de se rendre rapidement dans les magasins susceptibles de posséder les affaires de sa liste. Il tira sa petite liste de sa poche et se mit en route. Il acheta divers ingrédients pour potions chez l'apothicaire Slugg et Jiggers, une nouvelle robe de sorcier chez Madame Guipure, de quoi nourrir sa chouette à la ménagerie magique et de l'encre, des plumes et des parchemins à la papeterie.

Alors qu'il sortait de la boutique le porte-monnaie un peu plus léger, il remarqua dans la boutique d'en face le cadeau qu'il avait ardemment désiré le mois précédent, pour son anniversaire. _L'éclair de feu_ était exposé dans la vitrine du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Plusieurs enfants de tout âge se bousculaient devant la vitrine pour le voir. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa soirée d'anniversaire gâchée. Il s'était disputé avec son père et ne lui parlait plus depuis. Celà faisait un mois maintenant. Il devait bien avouer que son père étant parti en mission pour le ministère depuis deux semaines, il lui était plus facile d'encore le bouder. Il quitta enfin des yeux le balais de ses rêves avec un profond soupir et gagna le magasin de chaudrons, tête basse.

- Bonjour, je voudrais votre meilleur chaudron pour débutant en quatrième année, questionna Harry au vendeur qui lui tournait le dos derrière le comptoir.  
- Un instant. J'vais vous trouver ça jeune homme. Attendez moi ici.

Le vieux monsieur partit en direction de l'arrière boutique, non sans même avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à son client. Ce vendeur était certes un peu rustre mais ses qualités de chaudronnier offrait bonne réputation à sa boutique. La mère d'Harry voulait toujours qu'il ai un chaudron de bonne qualité. Elle disait que c'était un gage de réussite pour réaliser des potions parfaites. En réalité, sa mère était doué en potions et elle espérait secrètement que son fils le soit lui aussi un jour. Harry entendit la porte d'entrée de la boutique s'ouvrir. Il aperçut alors une personne qu'il connaissait bien se diriger vers des rayons proches de lui. Il s'agissait d'une fille de Poudlard qu'il trouvait à son goût. Il ne s'intéressait guère aux filles mais celle-là avait le don de faire battre son coeur à un rythme plus élevé. C'était Cho Chang, une serdaigle de son âge aux traits asiatiques.

- Voilà jeune homme. Un chaudron de première main en cuivre. Parfaite conductivité et répartition de chaleur, grâce notamment aux six caloducs présents dans le fond du chaudron. Mr Harry Potter, ça fera vingt-sept gallions s'il-te-plait.  
- Euh oui, voilà.

Harry était devenu nerveux après que le vendeur l'ai appelé par son nom, il avait peur que ça ai alerté la jeune serdaigle. Il empoigna vite fait son chaudron et s'en alla, en essayant de garder la tête la plus basse possible pour éviter son regard. Une fois dehors, Harry partit enfin à la recherche de sa mère. Avec difficulté, et presque une petite heure de recherche plus tard - il s'estimait heureux de n'avoir à nouveau croisé Cho - il vit enfin sa mère. Elle était à un vieux café caché dans une petite ruelle. Le café avait une clientèle de personnes d'un âge très avancé selon Harry, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère allait dans un tel endroit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprennes qu'elle était encore à son rendez-vous. Une femme de l'âge de sa mère était en effet avec elle. Les cheveux roux et un peu rondelette, elle n'était pas familière à Harry. Il réfléchit à l'idée d'entrer et questionner sa mère, mais songeant aux représailles il s'en dissuada. Et puis cette femme rousse n'avait l'air de cacher aucun secret important. Finalement, sa mère avait peut-être dit la vérité en disant que c'était professionnel. Il fit demi-tour pour aller prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, il attendrait sa mère là-bas. Sur le chemin, perdu dans ses pensées, Harry fut soudainement heurté de plein fouet par une personne sortant d'une boutique. Ils tombèrent tous deux au sol, renversant par conséquence leurs affaires.

- MAIS BON SANG VOUS POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ATTENTION !!! hurla Harry avec toute la rage qu'il pouvait contenir en lui.

Quelques personnes furent effrayés par ce bruit soudain. Et quelques curieux ne détachèrent plus leur regard de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Harry ne fit pas attention à ces nouveaux spectateurs et commença à ramasser ses affaires, tout en se frottant le front là où il avait été durement cogné.

- Aïe !! Je suis désolé ! Je, je m'excuse, je ... j'ai pas vu la marche.

Harry reconnu alors la personne qui lui faisait face, se frottant également le front. La tentation était trop grande et il voulait se venger d'avoir été jeté si violemment à terre bien qu'il n'ignorait pas que c'était un accident.

- Ben tiens ça ne pouvait être que toi, gauche comme t'es. Tu trouves pas que ça sent le ROUSSIT Weasley ? dit-il en accentuant bien sur le terme _roussit_.  
- Potter ? J'm'excuse ok ? Je t'ai pas vu, j'ai pas fait attention à la marche en sortant de la boutique - l'index pointait du doigt une boutique de brocante - c'était pas intentionnel.  
- J'te crois, ça t'ressemble bien d'aller dans les boutiques de pauvres, coupa Harry d'un ton cinglant. Il enchaîna pour garder la parole. La _touffe ambulante_ n'est pas avec toi, c'est bizarre, elle a un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pour une fois ?  
- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de mon amie !!

Harry se retrouva plaqué au sol, se faisant étrangler mais il ripostait en tirant sur la chevelure rousse de son adversaire et en donnant des coups de genous.

- Eh ! Eh ! Vous deux là, ça suffit, déguerpissez de devant mon magasin vous allez faire fuir mes clients !

Le vendeur de la boutique de brocante les tenait l'un, l'autre par une oreille. Il leur ordonna de ramasser leurs affaires et de partir au plus vite ; et ce chacun dans la direction opposé afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne recommanceraient pas. Harry partit vers le glacier. Il ne pouvait que pester de colère, dans sa chute il avait cassé ses bouteilles d'encre et ainsi taché son t-shirt et son pantalon. Il lui faudrait retourner à la papeterie. Sa journée ne s'était pas du tout passé comme il l'avait espérait. Avec tous ses ennuis et sa mère qui tardait, Harry était de bien mauvaise humeur.

* * *

**Et voilà, pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, j'adore ça. Merci encore à tous ceux qui le font déjà !! A bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre !**

**Mes chers reviewers je tenais encore à vous remercier, surtout que vous êtes de plus en plus élogieux à mon égard, alala ne me faites pas perdre la tête ! En tout cas ça fait super plaisir, et merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de me montrer mes défauts ! Sorry d'ailleurs pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire qui peuvent traîner par-ci par-là. J'suis pas un tueur en français ! héhé ... Merci encore à Cornett, torllusque, Dumbie95 et lily forever !! C'est gentil de me laisser votre adresse comme ça je peux vous répondre individuellement !! Et merci à mes anonymes aussi : Bartiméus, BBM et Ortie !! Mais soyez pas timides, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre adresse ( sauf si bien-sûr vous voulez pas que je vous pollue votre boîte mail ! hihi ). Allez à bientôt tout le monde !!!**


	6. Leçons de chasse

**Bonjour à tous !!! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier mes reviewers, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un petit mot (voir même grand pour certains !! merci merci merci !!!). Je veux aussi m'excuser du retard de ce chapitre, il aurait dû paraître bien plus tôt mais j'ai dû le reprendre entièrement pour pas dévoiler immédiatement trop de choses. Du coup j'ai pris du retard ... sorry !! Mais en contrepartie, je vous promet de publier rapidement le prochain chapitre !! (oui celui sur la rentrée à Poudlard !!!). Pour finir je voulais préciser qu'il n'y a AUCUN SPOILERS de HP7 dans mon histoire. Sauf contre mon gré peut-être, car je l'ai pas lu ! D'ailleurs plus que trois jours ... aie aie aie !! C'est dur d'attendre !!! Je voudrais aussi demander à mes reviewers de ne pas mettre de spoilers dans leurs commentaires ni avant ni même après la sortie du tome 7. Tout le monde ne pourra pas le lire aussi vite, merci de ne pas leur gâcher ce plaisir. Voilà, merci à vous TOUS !! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Leçons de chasse

* * *

Allongé inconfortablement au pied de son lit avec la tête pendant dans le vide, Harry regardait la carte des maraudeurs. Il se demandait en quoi cette carte avait bien pu leur être utile par le passé. Il savait que son père et Sirius avaient tous deux été des casse-cous étant plus jeunes. Ils avaient fait bien des choses, mais cet objet avait été créé dans une optique bien précise. Mais laquelle ? Il se posait même la question de savoir qui en était vraiment à l'origine. Peut-être que les maraudeurs l'avaient eux-mêmes récupéré de quelqu'un auparavant ? Ou même volé ? Il ne savait pas. Une chose était sûre pour lui, cette invention là était tout simplement stupéfiante. Et avec elle il pourrait réaliser de grande chose pour l'année à venir. Il prévoyait en priorité d'éviter au maximum les professeurs susceptibles de lui créer quelques contrariétés. La carte lui révèlerait qui serait à Poudlard et où cette personne se trouverait, ainsi il pourrait se frayer un chemin en repérant les couloirs vides ! Esquiver Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de son école, était par exemple une superbe idée car celui-ci lui offrait toujours divers sermons et conseils qui ne faisaient que l'ennuyer. Et en prime, cette carte permetterait à Harry de rejoindre la cabane hurlante sans risques de se faire prendre. C'est Sirius qui lui avait parlé de cette petite maison biscornue de Pré-au-lard. Un passage secret qui se trouvait près de l'école permettait d'y aller, il se trouvait près du saule cogneur. Harry adorait cet endroit. Vide de toute personne et de toute chose, il pouvait se retrouver au calme. C'était son petit coin tranquille. Harry releva la tête, sentant qu'il commençait à avoir mal au cou. Il rangea à nouveau la carte dans sa cachette et entreprit d'aller passer l'après-midi dehors avec son cousin Dudley. Gagnant le hall d'entrée, il enfila ses chaussures et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il fut surprit par sa mère. 

- Harry ? Où vas-tu ?  
- Voir Dudley, il est revenu de vacances hier soir. Ca fait un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu.  
- Tu ne sors nul part. Tu es puni Harry.  
- Oh ça va, je n'ai plus huit ans. On sera juste en bas de la rue. A l'arrêt de bus.  
- J'ai dit que tu étais puni, pas que tu étais trop jeune pour sortir, lui fit remarquer sa mère. Elle se tenait là devant lui, mains croisées, visage froid et dur.  
- On est bien sortit hier pour aller chercher mes affaires, répondit Harry avec le ton le plus naturel possible.  
- Oui mais c'était différent. Ca c'était pour l'école, tu sais la pérennité de ton avenir - là elle avait un ton plutôt sarcastique - et puis tante Pétunia n'aime pas trop que vous trainiez si souvent ensemble tous les deux.  
- Tante Pétunia n'aime pas trop que n'importe quel magicien traîne avec son fils maman. Mais de manière général, l'avis de tante Pétunia ne t'as que très peu souvent intéressé. Pourquoi prends tu partie avec elle pour une fois ? Ca ne serait pas plutôt toi que ça déranges, que je traînes avec Dudley ?

Il vit la fermeté de sa mère s'effondrer, elle paraissait légèrement gêné par la découverte de son fils. Elle ravala sa salive et détourna son regard d'Harry. Elle baissait la tête maintenant. Puis son assurance revint d'un seul coup, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux avec de la fureur dans les yeux.

- Harry ne croit pas que sous prétexte que ton père n'est pas là tu va pouvoir faire ce que tu veux. Quand je dis non, c'est non. Je sais que tu t'ennuis, mais je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver une occupation plus intelligente en haut. Par exemple travailler les matières dans lesquelles tu a été moyen l'année dernière. Rappeles les moi Harry - là c'était VRAIMENT sarcastique - ah oui, toutes, j'avais oublié. A croire que tu fais exprès d'en faire un minimum. Juste ce qu'il faut pour passer en classe supérieure, pas vrai ? Alors tu enlèves tes chaussures, et tu montes me lire tes bouquins. D'ailleurs tu aurais pu déballer L'Histoire de Poudlard qu'on puisse s'imaginer que tu l'as lu au moins une fois ! Ne fais pas ces grands yeux, je le sais que tu ne l'as pas lu. Il a encore son emballage magique. Allez monte ! Vite, avant que je me fâche et que je racontes tout à ton père. Déjà qu'il t'en veux toujours pour ce que tu as dit. D'ailleurs, tu comptes t'excuser auprès de lui un jour ou pas ? Non, monsieur est trop fier !! Pas vrai, Harry ?!!!

Des larmes commençaient à se former dans les yeux de Lily. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Son père avait visiblement tout raconté de leur dispute du mois dernier. Harry concevait mal le fait que son père ai pu raconter à sa mère ce qui s'était dit entre eux deux. Surtout du fait qu'il n'en était guère fier. Seulement ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que sa crise avait été telle que Lily - et même Sirius ! - avaient tout entendu depuis l'étage inférieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux prouver Harry ? Toutes ces bagarres, ces retenues, et cet avertissement maintenant. Ca va te mener où tout ça ?  
- Je ne suis pas comme vous, moi, c'est tout. Vous devriez m'accepter comme ça. Je ne suis pas _VOUS_.  
- Ca Harry, ton père et moi l'avions déjà compris. Monte, je veux plus te voir avant ce soir. On en reparlera quand il sera là.

Nul besoin d'insister. Harry savait dès le début de cette conversation qu'il ne pourrait échapper à sa punition autrement qu'en l'occultant. Il remonta tranquillement dans sa chambre, sans excès de colère, et en ressortit tout simplement par la fenêtre au moyen d'un arbre qui se trouvait sous sa vue. Il sortit sans faire de bruit. Avec l'habitude, il avait acquis une certaine agilité. Il avait bien sûr veillé à fermer le verrou de sa chambre pour que sa mère ne puisse remarquer son absence, bien que ses escapades étaient parfois connues. Une fois dehors, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur par la fenêtre du salon pour vérifier que sa mère ne s'était aperçue de rien. Elle travaillait sur plusieurs bouquins de médico-magie. Il se hâta alors de rejoindre l'arrêt de bus, lieu habituel où son cousin avait l'habitude de traîner avec sa bande de copains. Ce dernier était effectivement là. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, il s'empressa de le saluer et de lui raconter ses vacances qui furent selon lui un vrai cauchemard.

- Je suis bien content d'être rentré, la bouffe là-bas était horrible. Que des trucs de légumes et de fruits exotiques, du riz à chaque repas, j'en pouvais plus. Regarde moi, j'ai perdu au moins un kilo ! Même pas un steack de quoi que se soit. Qui a dit que les îles étaient le paradis, hein ?? Même les filles sont inintéressantes. Normal elles ne parlent même pas notre langue !  
- Fait gaffe Dud' si ta copine sait ça elle va te tuer ! le taquina un de ses copain, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Harry fit mine de rire lui aussi, il éprouvait cependant un pincement au coeur. Il était toujours jaloux de voir que son cousin qui ne possédait pas un physique des plus avantageux, avait une petite-amie et pas lui. Celà ne l'intéressait pourtant pas du tout d'avoir une personne dans sa vie. Mais c'était plutôt instinctif. Depuis qu'ils étaient petit, il y avait sans cesse eu entre Dudley et lui une concurrence féroce dans quelque domaine que se soit. Un besoin étrange d'être sans relâche le premier et le meilleur. Harry était naturellement content de la situation de son cousin, en particulier du fait que ce dernier était véritablement heureux, mais il sentait un nouveau vide intérieur. Une nouvelle sensation de manque, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Et toi Harry, c'est quand que tu me présentes la tienne ?  
- La mienne ? lui répondit Harry quelque peu dépassé par la discussion.  
- Ben ta copine ! renchérit Dudley avec un profond intérêt.  
- Je ... réfléchit Harry. Et bien j'ai personne.  
- Quoi ?? Arrêtes, c'est impossible, t'es pas moche comme moi et moi j'ai quelqu'un. Y'a que des laidrons à ton école ou quoi ??  
- Hey Dud', à mon avis ça m'étonnerais qu'il y ai beaucoup de filles intéressantes à St Brutus. Il ne doit y avoir que des furies ... non ? lança un ami de Dudley à Harry.

Les parents de Dudley, et Dudley lui-même faisaient croire à leur entourage qu'Harry suivait son enseignement au centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus. Un mensonge afin qu'ils ne se posent pas trop de questions à propos de son comportement étrange ou de ses fréquentes disparitions. Bien sûr Harry jouait également la comédie. Il ne voulait pas qu'on connaisse sa véritable identité, ses pouvoirs magiques. Il songea qu'effectivement St Brutus devait être un établissement pauvre en jolies filles.

- Ben c'est un peu ça ... mentit Harry, ce qui fit rire tous les amis de Dudley.  
- Il n'y a vraiment aucune petite FEE potable là-bas ? Dudley l'avait pris à part pour l'éloigner de la bande de copains moldus. Il avait insisté sur le mot fée, ce que Harry avait très bien compris. Il parlait des filles de son école de magie.  
- J'ai jamais vraiment fait attention tu sais. Si peut-être une fille.  
- Ah ben c'est déjà ça. J'comprends pas que tu n'ai encore eu personne. Mais bon sang, il doit bien y avoir une fille qui craque sur toi, regarde ici, tu vois la blondinette là-bas elle te trouve mignon.  
- Ah bon ? rougit Harry, Dudley essayait de ne pas prêter attention à la couleur qu'il venait de prendre.  
- Promets moi cousin, que d'ici les fêtes de Noël tu aura trouver une cible, et que d'ici l'an prochain tu lui aura mis ta flêche en plein dans le mille. C'est juste une métaphore, hein ?!! Ecoute perds pas ton temps à chasser un gibier trop gros pour toi. Choisit bien sûr quelque chose qui te convient, mais si possible une proie facile. Fais comme moi, rencarde toi sur la fille. Si elle est intéressée par toi, c'est cinquante pour cent du travail réalisé. Tu l'invites quelque part et tadam !! Vous sortirez ensemble. Après seulement, tu pourra envisager de chasser en catégorie supérieure. Dis toi que les filles sont plus intéressé par un gars qui a déjà quelqu'un. C'est un fait, me demande pas pourquoi. Tu pourra alors larguer la première cible pour celle qui t'intéresse réellement ! C'est pas géant ça ??

Harry était effaré de la capacité de raisonnement de son cousin. Mais il avait probablement raison. Harry en pinçait secrètement pour Cho Chang, la jeune asiatique. Si Dudley avait raison, il lui suffirait de sortir avec quelqu'un à Poudlard pour attirer la belle. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi celà marcherait-il ? Les filles n'étaient-elles pourtant pas jalouses ? Est-ce qu'avoir quelqu'un faisait de vous une personne plus importante et plus attirante ? Bref, Harry savait quoi faire désormais. Son esprit gambergeait en quête d'une "cible" et il lui vint en tête la réaction de sa mère le jour de son anniversaire à propos d'une éventuelle petite-amie. Pansy Parkinson. Oui ! C'était une bonne idée. Ca serait elle sa première cible !! Sauf que son physique ne l'attirait pas du tout. Il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry avait passé tout l'après-midi avec son cousin et ses amis. Il avait pas mal réfléchit à ce que Dudley lui avait dit et il s'était mis en tête de trouver rapidement quelqu'un. Une fille encore plus belle que la copine de son cousin. La nuit commençait à tomber et il ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il était déjà neuf heures passé. Sa mère avait envoyé son père le chercher. Lorsqu'il le vit, il réalisa que ses derniers jours de vacances il aurait à les passer indubitablement dans sa chambre. Il ne pourrait sortir à nouveau en cachette. Ca ne marchait qu'avec sa mère ...

- Harry, rentres immédiatement.

Il savait qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire qu'obéir. Autant éviter d'agraver son cas, tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que le temps passe vite jusqu'à sa nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard. En chemin, il lui vint cependant une question qu'il ne tarda pas à formuler à son père. Il en avait presque oublié la rancune qu'il avait à son égard.

- Dis p'pa. Comment t'es sortit avec maman ?  
- Quoi ? il était déconcerté par une question si étrange et soudaine. Il éprouvait néanmoins un peu de joie à l'idée que son fils s'intéresse à ses parents. Et bien Harry, en fait ta mère était une fille très bien. Quelqu'un d'inaccessible pour un gars comme moi, surtout à l'époque. Mais j'étais littéralement fou d'elle, et chaque jour qu'il m'a été permis de la voir, je lui ai prouvé l'amour que j'avais pour elle et que je pouvais être digne d'avoir le sien en retour.  
- Ca veut pas dire grand chose pour moi. Comment t'as fait ?  
- Euh ... et bien je lui ai fait plein de cadeaux par exemples. James était surpris de sa question, mais il commençait à comprendre où Harry voulait en venir. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse Harry ? Je sais que tu as déjà dit non, mais je suppose que comme ta mère et Sirius étaient présent tu était peut-être un peu gêné ?  
- Nan, nan, se défendit Harry. C'est juste que j'ai peur de pas voir si une fille est la bonne pour moi. Comment savoir ? Peut-être que j'ai déjà laissé passer ma chance.  
- Harry, le jour où tu rencontrera cette personne, croit moi, tu le saura. Elle te fera oublier toutes les autres filles, il n'y aura plus qu'elle dans ta vie. Et tu fera des choses incroyables pour elle. Tu sera changé, intérieurement et extérieurement. Je te souhaite de trouver cette personne, mon fils.

Harry était dérangé de l'amour que lui témoignait subitement son père, même si ça lui faisait plaisir. Il désirait en conséquence, s'excuser de ses précédents propos. Mais il n'en avait la force. Il était un peu trop ému et il voulait s'épargner plus d'émotions. Ils étaient sur le péron de la porte. Harry hocha de la tête pour faire signe qu'il comprenait. Son père rompit le silence qui s'installait.

- Allez Harry, rentrons ta mère nous attends.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 4 !! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'ai lu que certains trouvaient mes chapitres trop court. C'est agréable à savoir, vraiment !!! J'vais essayer de faire plus long, c'est promis (ça sera plus facile avec les évènements à Poudlard, c'est certains ... hihi). Voilà et bien à très bientôt pour la suite ! Demain avec de la chance !! Au pire jeudi, c'est promis !!!**

**J'aimerais encore remercier tous mes reviewers adorés ! Merci à torllusque, salma snape, paule, kiwoui, cornett, didine34790, bartiméus, zaika, dumbie95 et cyril !!! Merci à vous tous de prendre de votre temps pour me laisser une review. Je suis toujours ravi de vous lire !! Pour les non-anonymes, je vous ai répondu en privée, pour les anonymes je vais vous répondre ici. Un grand merci à cyril pour tes encouragements !! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et pour Bartiméus : je suis complètement désolé !! Je n'avais pas vu que ton adresse était envoyé avec ton message ! Aie aie aie, ces débutants, hein ?!! MDR Je te répondrais dorénavant par mail ! Merci à toi !! A très bientôt vous tous !!!**


	7. Retour à Poudlard

**Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs !!! Et bien c'est le grand soir pour certains !! HP7 sort enfin ! Enfin pas pour tous, je suis de ces pauvres malheureux qui devra attendre vendredi 26 à 7h pour pouvoir retirer son précieux tome 7 ... Et oui, à Strasbourg l'inspection du travail est intransigeante !!! Pensez à moi ... snif ! Enfin bon, pour les quelques qui sont en ligne, voici mon morceau à moi. ENFIN le voilà, le chapitre 5 !!! Enfin Poudlard, régalez vous ... (mes remerciements sont comme toujours en bas de page !) **

* * *

Retour à Poudlard

* * *

Après avoir passé un dîner plutôt calme avec ses parents, Harry fut envoyé dans sa chambre. Ils estimaient qu'il était important pour lui de faire ses heures de sommeil afin d'attaquer pleinement la rentrée, à juste titre d'ailleurs. Au plus grand étonnement de ses parents, qui avaient redouté un coup de colère de la part de leur fils, notre héros était monté sans discuter. En fait il éprouvait de la fatigue. Son épuisement provenait de douleurs que lui provoquaient sa cicatrice ; elle le brûlait jusqu'à l'en faire souffrir d'un mal de tête. Ses parents, qui furent étonnés de sa réaction positive, n'avait pas été mis au courant de son mal. En fait, il ne leur en avait pas parlé pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il redoutait un traitement un peu pompeux de la part de sa mère. Il n'avait pas besoin de médecine douce, il jugeait qu'un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il s'était alors installé confortablement dans son petit lit douillet, mais très vite il déchanta voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et lorsqu'il arrivait enfin à s'endormir, ce n'était guère pour une durée bien longue. Il était dérangé par moults raisons ; une fois la couverture qui glisse du lit, un coup de soif, un cauchemard, le besoin d'expulser ce qu'il avait bu, un autre cauchemard ... la nuit lui avait paru interminable. Il en arrivait presque à souhaiter que sa mère lui fasse une petite potion de dodo. Son égo l'en dissuadait cependant. Quand il trouva enfin un repos correct, il s'acheva par l'appel quotidien matinal de sa mère, celui du petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour mon chéri, lui dit sa mère lorsqu'il s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Je t'ai préparé des oeufs et du bacon, ça te va ?  
- Oui, oui, lui dit-il les yeux gonflés par la fatigue.

Encore passablement endormi sur sa chaise, il luttait pour ne pas se rendormir. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient énormément gonflées car ça lui tirait. De plus la lumière du petit matin qui traversait les fenêtres de la cuisine lui piquait les yeux. Il tentait d'émerger du dernier rêve qu'il avait fait tout en essayant de s'en souvenir. Plus il s'efforçait de se le remémmorer, plus celà lui échappait. Il ne se souvenait seulement d'un endroit étrange, un grand couloir bordé de plusieurs colonnes de pierres brunes et d'une silouhette au fond du dit couloir. Il ne discernait qu'une ombre qui tandis qu'il s'en approchait, reculait sans fin.

- Harry ?!! Harry ??!!!  
- Hein, quoi ??  
- Je crois que tu es en train de t'endormir. Allez manges, ça va être froid.

Il commença son bacon. Sa mère qu'il l'avait sortit de ses songes l'observait étrangemment depuis ses fourneaux. Elle ne le regardait pas fixement comme lorsqu'il était malade et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle le fixait comme on observe un cobaye en pleine expérience. Elle cessa enfin de l'observer pour rejoindre son mari qui l'appelait du sous-sol. Harry sentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose et que sa mère réagissait étrangemment ces derniers temps. Sûrement qu'elle était tout simplement ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. Car Lily avait beaucoup de travail qui l'attendait à l'hôpital, et celà la stressait beaucoup. Elle était contente d'avoir pris des jours de congés pour passer des vacances avec son fils. Car depuis son avertissement pour indiscipline, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Son autorité avait décliné et même son mari n'arrivait plus à imposer des règles à leur fils. Elle espérait secrètement trouver un remède à ce mal, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux. Il lui semblait même parfois qu'Harry ne leur pardonnerait jamais leurs absences répétés et qu'elle ne pourrait changer les choses. Finalement, il s'était enfermé dans sa solitude ...

Après son petit-déjeuner, Harry était partit se préparer. Il était vraiment content de retourner à Poudlard. Il lui tardait de pouvoir retrouver Hagrid, le garde chasse de l'école, et sa cabane secrète. Sa valise était pleine à craquer, il n'avait pas oublier d'y ranger les cadeaux de son parrain et son balais. Oui, son balais car ses parents avaient acceptés qu'il puisse jouer au Quidditch dans la condition où il ne s'attirait pas d'ennuis. Sa docilité de la veille avait joué en sa faveur. Un bon compromis en somme, qui ne nécessitait seulement de renouveller sa bonne conduite. Une fois prêt, lui et ses parents partirent pour la gare de King's Cross. C'était Lily qui conduisait la voiture car James ne savait tout simplement pas comment pouvait fonctionner ces engins à moteur moldus. En chemin, Harry eu droit à une récapitulations des consignes qu'il avait à suivre.

- Harry n'oublies pas que le professeur Dumbledore a été mis au courant de notre accord concernant tes entraînements de Quidditch. Pas de bagarres sinon dans le cas contraire tu sera privé de Quidditch, et peut-être bien l'année toute entière selon la gravité de tes actes.

Harry ne répondait pas. Il regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture, sans prêter attention à ce que lui disait son père, même s'il l'entendait parfaitement bien.

- Harry ?!!  
- J'ai entendu ! Pas de conneries. C'est bon, je sais.  
- Oui et pourtant ça t'empêches pas de continuer de te défouler, lui continua d'affirmer son père. Bon, on arrive.

Ils atteignirent enfin leur destination et parvinrent au quai de la gare 9 3/4, là d'où le Poudlard Express emmenaient les apprentis sorciers. Harry avait croisé plusieurs têtes connues. Il avait vu par exemple miss Granger, _la touffe ambulante_, Theodore Nott, un élève serpentard, et _le pékinois_ Parkinson. Il espérait un peu voir Cho Chang mais d'un autre côté, il redoutait de la croiser car il avait pour compagnie ses parents. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un gamin auprès d'une fille qui l'attirait, il voulait lui paraître quelqu'un de "cool". Cependant, ses craintes se volatilisèrent rapidement lorsqu'il rencontra la famille Malefoy. Harry avait subitement plus gros soucis en tête, surtout que les Malefoy venaient à leur rencontre.

- Tiens donc, la famille Potter, pesta Mr Malefoy. Vous tenez votre chien en laisse j'espère ?  
- Mr Malefoy, lui répondit poliment James.  
- Ma famille n'oubliera certainement pas l'outrage commis par votre fils. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir des amis au ministère James, croyez moi.  
- Croyez bien qu'il a été sévèrement puni, Lucius, ajouta-t-il avec des yeux pétillants. J'ose espérer qu'il en a été de même pour votre fils. Je vous rappele qu'ils ont été deux à enfreindre le règlement de l'école.  
- Chose qui n'aurait pas eu lieux si votre fils n'avait pas chercher d'ennuis auprès de Drago. Mais les réactions animales du jeune Potter sont compréhensibles. C'est ce qui arrive, James, lorsqu'on s'acoquine avec _une sauvageonne_.  
- Je vous interdit !! s'écria James en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.  
- Vous devriez montrer l'exemple à votre fils Potter. Je comprends maintenant d'où vient le mauvais savoir-vivre de votre fils, lâcha-t-il finalement en guise de conclusion à la conversation.

Le père d'Harry retint Lucius Malefoy par le bras alors que ce dernier partait. Il lui parlait tout bas à présent pour que personne ne l'entende, bien qu'Harry pu comprendre chacun de ses mots.

- Vous vous en sortez avec toutes ces perquisitions Lucius ? Parce que vous savez, votre dossier on le suit de près. On risque de vous rendre visite dans les prochains jours.  
- Attention, lui dit Malefoy sans avoir nullement été intimidé par son interlocuteur, cette veste vaut plus cher que votre éducation.

Les Malefoy s'en allèrent, Drago lança un sourire narquois à Harry. Celui-ci ne répliqua pas, il gardait son sourire victorieux de leur dernière entrevue ce qui provoqua un air dédaigneux chez le fils Malefoy. James Potter emmena sa petite famille devant un wagon du Poudlard Express le plus loin possible de cette famille qu'il qualifiait de "répugnante". Il était l'heure pour Harry de partir. Sa mère ne pu retenir quelques larmes, lorsqu'il grimpa à bord du train. Elle voyait encore en Harry son petit bébé. A peine eu-t-il le temps de dire au revoir à ses parents et de répondre au _sois sage_ de son père, que le train sifflait le départ. Ca y est, son année à Poudlard commençait.

- Potter. Vient par ici, lui lança une voix étrangère.  
- Un problème ? répliqua Harry avec arrogance.  
- Aucun. Je suis préfet. Tu dois me suivre, dit-il en faisant briller son insigne.

Légèrement décontenancé, Harry suivit le préfet de serpentard sans rechigner parce que sa curiosité était plus forte que sa fierté. De plus, il ne voulait pas commencer à agrandir son palmarès de défenestrés. Le train qui prenait son départ les secoua légèrement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux dans le premier wagon du Poudlard Express. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un compartiment qu'Harry découvrait totalement. Plus luxueux, il affichait clairement l'appartenance. C'était la cabine des préfets. Harry y retrouva quelques têtes connues.

- Voilà Potter, annonça le serpentard aux autres préfets. Malefoy a déjà été placé. Il est en tête de train. Deuxième wagon.  
- Ok, et bien j'vais emmener Potter à un compartiment en queue de train alors.  
- C'est pas à un gryffondor de le faire ?  
- Non, c'est bon. Et puis c'est moi qui ai été chargé de cette mission.

Il s'agissait d'un préfet de poufsouffle. Harry le connaissait bien car c'était un de ses ennemis. Il s'agissait d'un ennemi non-officiel bien-sûr car ce dernier n'était pas au courant. La raison qu'Harry invoquait était que ce préfet en question sortait avec la jeune Cho Chang qui lui plaisait. Devoir suivre le préfet Cédric Diggory était pour lui une épreuve. Il désirait ardemment lui coller son poing dans la figure et pourtant la gentillesse irritante de Cédric faisait que ça l'en décourageait. Et puis, encore une fois, il ne voulait pas être privé de Quidditch. A mi-chemin, son pire cauchemard se réalisa juste sous ses yeux. Cho Chang, la petite-amie de Cédric, sa cible, sortit de son compartiment pour les voir.

- Bonjour Cédric. Salut Harry.  
- Euh ... salut Cho, répondit-il avec un tremblement dans la voix.  
- Bonjour Cho. Tu m'as manqué.  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit la belle asiatique.

OUI, celà se passait juste sous SES yeux !! Cédric embrassait Cho, avec la langue en plus ! Sa joie qui était monté d'un bond de géant lorsqu'il avait vu Cho venait de chuter tout d'un coup. Un ascenceur émotif violent qui le mit hors de lui.

- Bon ça va là, on y va ! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi.  
- Désolé, glissa timidement Cho.  
- Excuse moi, ajouta Cédric. Viens, il faut aller tout au fond. Tu m'excuses Cho, je dois emmener Harry dans un compartiment. Je reviens.

Harry avait en tête une multitude de questions à poser à Cédric. Il ne souhaitait pas le faire devant Cho, et il attendit de se retrouver dans un nouveau wagon. Quittant celui où se trouvait Cho, ils arrivèrent au septième wagon.

- C'est une punition ou quoi ?  
- Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai reçu un mot, il lui tendit un papier. Le directeur souhaite en effet que tu sois placé dans un compartiment très éloigné de celui de Drago Malefoy. Lui aussi a été emmené. Comme il a été placé à l'avant du train, il faut logiquement que toi tu sois placé ...  
- ... à l'arrière. Super, j'vais me taper tous les gryffondors là. Tu sais ils sont souvent dans ce coin du Poudlard Express !  
- Tu as quelque chose contre eux ?  
- Moi non. Eux oui. On les as battus au match de quidditch de l'année dernière.  
- Un gout amer, pas vrai ? Et bien on verra s'ils seront plus indulgents envers toi que toi envers Malefoy. Fallait le faire quand même. Vous avez explosé la porte d'un compartiment ...  
- Ouais bon, j'me met où ? le coupa Harry.  
- Je cherche un compartiment figure toi. Ils sont tous bondés ma parole. Ah tiens, celui-ci conviendra parfaitement.  
- Pourquoi pas celui d'avant ? Il n'y avait personne dedans !  
- Parce que au moins dans celui-ci il y a des personnes pour te surveiller, lui répondit Cédric en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. Mesdemoiselles ? Pourriez vous surveiller monsieur Potter ici présent ? Sur ordre du directeur, il doit rester sagement ici. Je vous en serez reconnaissant.  
- Pourquoi j'peux pas avoir le vide ! Au moins j'embêterais personne, chuchota Harry à Cédric pour que les deux jeunes filles ne l'entende pas.  
- Parce que personne ne pourra te surveiller, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et puis quoi Harry, regarde, ce sont de charmantes jeunes filles !! Ouah Harry, bourreau des coeur, tu va casser la baraque ! lui chuchota Cédric à son tour.

Il y avait un ton très moqueur dans la voix de Cédric. Harry était persuadé que le poufsouffle était au courant des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour sa petite-amie. Il percevait la mission de Diggory comme une vengeance personnelle. C'était sûrement pour ça que Cédric avait voulu se charger d'emmener Harry.

- Quand je dis casser la baraque, je parle du sens figuré bien sur. Sinon ça jaserait pour toi ... Tu ne frappes tout de même pas les filles ? plaisanta Cédric.  
- C'est ça ouais, dit Harry en entrant dans le compartiment.  
- Ouah, tu es Harry Potter ??? le questionna une petite blonde aux cheveux emmelés.  
- Y'a un début à tout, lâcha-t-il à Cédric en fermant la porte.

Harry jeta un bref regard à ce que serait ses camarades de voyages. Il y avait cette blonde farfelue dont la pleine attention de ses yeux globuleux se portait sur sa cicatrice ; et une petite rouquine qui avait perdue son teint diaphane lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il s'installa confortablement sur la banquette libre. Il voulait rattraper sa nuit de sommeil, et il se prépara alors un lit de fortune. Pendant qu'il roulait en boule deux trois habits pour en faire un oreiller, la jeune blonde continuait de lui parler.

- Je l'ai remarqué avant même qu'il le dise. Il y avait un article sur ta cicatrice dans le chicaneur. On en sait très peu de choses, mais on sait qu'elle est unique, devant le silence d'Harry elle continua. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit te garder ? Tu es puni ? Tu sais ici on ne juge personne. C'est par simple curiosité. Parfois il arrive qu'on soit puni injustement, c'est ton cas ? Tu sais le Yéti n'a pas mérité son sort par exemple. J'ai un article sur lui dans mon journal, tu veux le lire ? Je te le prêtes si tu veux. Et puis si tu es intéressé par le reste, tu pourra même être abonné par la suite. Je peux t'arranger ça. Tu veux ?  
- C'est bien. Dis donc euh ...  
- Je m'appele Luna. Luna Lovegood.  
- Ouais, Luna. J'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit alors si tu voulais bien faire comme ta jolie copine _poils de carottes_, ça serait sympa.  
- C'est vrai ça, tu la trouves jolie ?

Harry prêta enfin attention aux deux gryffondors. Il constata tout d'abord qu'il s'était trompé car la jeune fille blonde était à serdaigle. Et il remarqua que la jeune rousse avait pris un teint encore plus cramoisi qu'à son entrée après ce qu'il avait dit. Il fut cependant surpris quelques instants que cette petite rousse ne scrute pas sa cicatrice comme tout le monde le faisait de manière général. Elle fixait ses yeux. Quand il détacha ses yeux des siens, un peu gêné, et revint à ses esprits, il coupa court à la discussion de Luna avec un "bonne nuit" et s'allongea sur sa banquette. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour calmer ses esprits, il se demandait soudainement pourquoi il avait dit jolie. Pour vérifier s'il n'était pas fou, il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la rouquine. Elle le regardait encore et détourna rapidement son regard quand elle croisa le sien. Elle prenait encore plus de couleur. Il devait admettre qu'elle était mignonne. Harry se rappela instantanément les mots de Dudley. Trouver une première cible. Non, c'était ridicule. Comment rendre Cho jalouse alors qu'elle sortait avec Cédric. Une idée tout bonnement stupide.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre sans doute dû au fait qu'il avait dormis pendant la majeure partie du trajet. Il fut réveillé un peu avant l'arrivée en gare par la jeune gryffondor. Celà lui laissait le temps d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier. Lorsque le train s'immobilisa enfin et qu'il quitta son compartiment, il retrouva Cédric Diggory dans le couloir de son wagon.

- Encore toi ?  
- Et oui ! Aujourd'hui je suis ton pire cauchemard Potter. Désolé. Tu va devoir m'accompagner.  
- Les préfets ne doivent pas s'occuper des nouveaux élèves ? lui demanda Harry, visiblement intrigué. Je ne vais quand même pas devoir te suivre avec tous ces mômes !  
- Rassures toi, ce ne sera pas aussi humiliant.

Ils sortaient du train à présent. Dans la foule d'élèves qui se trouvait dans la gare de Pré-au-lard, Harry croisa quelques regards familiers. Cédric l'amena vers deux élèves de poufsouffle. Avec eux, Harry gagna Poudlard en calèche. A part un long silence, Harry ne retint rien de son trajet avec eux. Celà leur faisait apparemment autant plaisir qu'à lui de faire le voyage en commun. Enfin arrivé au château, Harry eu encore une nouvelle surprise. Les deux poufsouffle avaient pour mission de l'emmener dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Très ennuyé de cette nouvelle, il n'opposa cependant aucune résistance. Il préférait affronter le pire tout de suite pour avoir la paix pour le restant de sa soirée.

- _Fizwizbiz_.  
- Voilà Potter, tu n'as plus qu'à monter.

Harry monta les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui était apparu à l'annonce du mot de passe secret. A son plus grand étonnement, le directeur l'attendait dans le petit hall qui précédait son bureau. Harry connaissait bien ce lieu car il avait eu souvent affaire à Dumbledore. En général, les punitions étaient données par les directeurs de maisons. Mais les infractions au code répétées d'Harry dépassait largement la patience de ces derniers. Par conséquence, il était convoqué dans le bureau du grand directeur de l'école.

- Ah Harry ! C'est parfait, je t'attendais.  
- Professeur Dumbledore, vous vouliez me voir ?  
- Oui, oui. Tu vas bien Harry ? Tes parents vont bien ?  
- Euh ... oui professeur. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?  
- Moi, parfaitement Harry. Une nouvelle année commence. J'espère qu'elle sera l'occasion de faire de nouvelles découvertes ! Sagement, il en va sans dire. J'ai eu un hiboux de tes parents. Oh, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien Harry. Enfin si mais, je sais que c'est ce que tu allais me dire. Quel dommage d'avoir affronté le jeune Malefoy, il ne mérite pourtant aucun intérêt de ta part. Autant tes petites querelles avec le petit Weasley sont amusantes, autant cette rixe avec Drago Malefoy est tout ce qu'il y a de plus inepte. Surtout quand celà peux t'attirer des ennuis. Enfin, nous attirer des ennuis. A tous les deux. Harry, comprends que cette année le moindre de tes écarts pourrait être fatal. Je sais que tu ne souhaite pas être rayé de la liste des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch. Le professeur Rogue te soutient dans cette épreuve, oh, sans doute encore pour l'une de ses raisons obscures. Mais si tu continue ainsi, tu n'aura plus beaucoup d'alliés pour te sortir d'un mauvais pas. N'oublies pas que Malefoy père siège au conseil d'administration de cette école. Et malheureusement il a le bras long.  
- Et bien moi je l'ai musclé. Et je crois que je l'ai assez prouvé.  
- Harry, ajouta Dumbledore avec gravité, je crois que cette année aucun écart ne te sera permis. J'ajouterai à celà que tout ce que tu aimes ici te sera ôté si tu persistes à poursuivre dans cette mauvaise voie. Tu dois faire un choix cette année Harry. Et je veux que ce choix soit celui de la matûrité et de l'intelligence. Des qualités que tu possèdes il me semble. Du moins c'est ce que je crois encore. Ne me fais pas dire que j'ai eu tort à ton sujet. Je t'aime beaucoup Harry, mais je ne veux pas te revoir aussi souvent que l'année dernière. Il n'y a plus de place pour les erreurs. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Harry avait tantôt fixé ses chaussures, tantôt au ciel, une fois la table derrière le directeur, une fois le mur à côté de lui. Celui qu'il qualifiait de _vieux schnock_ lui avait encore tenu un de ses discours psychologique et moralisateur tout en concluant avec une prise par les sentiments. Harry acquiesca pour finir le calvaire.

- Bon Harry, tu peux rejoindre la Grande Salle. J'ai encore une petite chose à faire.

Harry partit en direction de la Grande Salle accompagné d'Albus Dumbledore. Bientôt, la répartition par maison des nouveaux élèves de Poudlard allait débuter. Il suivit son directeur du regard alors que celui-ci prenait un chemin différent. Dumbledore gagnait la cours extérieur, Harry lui entra dans la Grande Salle. L'ambiance était joyeuse et l'on attendait avec impatience l'arrivée du directeur et de son habituel discours.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre !! Il représente à peu près le double d'un chapitre "ordinaire" on va dire. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et qu'il est assez long. Si ça pêche encore quelque part, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! La longueur ça va, ou pas ? Voilà merci à vous tous mes lecteurs, mes reviewers surtout, et aussi à vous tous qui me mettez en auteur favori ou histoire favorite ou alerte de nouveau chapitre (ça aussi ça me fait super plaisir, vraiment !!!) MERCI A VOUS TOUS !!! A très bientôt pour la suite. Evidemment avec un délai un peu plus long selon le temps que j'aurai à me remettre (ou pas) du 7e tome !! Sans faute mardi prochain, avec espoir dimanche soir. Voilà, à très bientôt tout le monde !!!!!!**

**Encore un petit merci à Dumbie95, Little Squirrel, Bartiméus, Lily-joanne, torllusque, didine34790, Paule, katia, zaika et tirlibibi !!! J'vais vous envoyer très prochainement un message privé de remerciement pour ceux dont j'ai l'adresse. Pour mon seul anonyme : Little-squirel, j'espère que je suis dans les temps ! lol En tout cas, tout juste hein !!! J'vous avez dit jeudi !!! Voilà, bon j'vous laisse tranquille cette fois. J'vous dis à très très bientôt et surtout BONNE LECTURE DE HP7 !!! Dégustez le, c'est le dernier ...**


	8. Des souvenirs amers

**Bonjour tout le monde !!! Quel retard ! Aie, aie,aie ... Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour finir ce chapitre. J'avais oublié qu'il y avait les vacances scolaires, car oui je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire beaucoup pendant ces vacances. Et oui ... je dois m'occuper de ma Ginny à moi ! C'est normal, non ?!! Bon ben après de telles vacances j'ai été beaucoup inspiré ! Mais voici enfin ce sixième chapitre qui devrait être suivis du chapitre sept assez rapidement ( étant donné que j'en ai écrit la moitié ). J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !! Merci à vous tous de toujours me suivre, et n'oubliez pas mes remerciements sont en bas de page. Allez, bonne lecture à vous !!!**

* * *

Des souvenirs amers

* * *

La Grande Salle était en effervescence. Le retour à Poudlard suscitait la joie de tous, et nombreuses étaient les petites discussions entre élèves narrant les vacances d'été passées ou les bons moments des précédentes années vécus ici dans cette école. Harry regardait ce brouhaha incessant sans en faire parti. Il se trouvait volontairement en bout de table des Serpentard, installé tout près de la porte d'entrée et en léger retrait de ses camarades. L'impression qui se dégageait de cette situation, celle du vilain petit canard ou d'un animal malade rejeté par ses congénères ne dérangeait en rien notre héros. Lui aussi était grandement satisfait d'être enfin revenu à Poudlard. Il aimait ce lieu. Seuls les cris de famine de son estomac semblaient l'ennuyer. Mais pourquoi donc fallait-il que le repas ne soit servis qu'après la répartition ? Et pouquoi le professeur Dumbledore n'avait-il toujours pas rejoint la Grande Salle ? La réponse à sa première question lui était évidente bien que gênante. Les nouveaux élèves devaient manger eux aussi, il lui fallait encore attendre. Quant-à la seconde question, plusieurs réponses lui taraudaient l'esprit. Il cherchait simplement laquelle lui paraissait la plus vraisemblable selon lui. Peut-être le directeur avait-il seulement voulu accueillir les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard au bord du lac. Comme chaque année, tous les élèves empruntaient des diligences au départ de la gare de Pré-au-lard et suivaient une voie qui contournait le lac afin de les déposer au château. Cependant les premières années gagnaient l'école Poudlard en traversant le lac qui se trouvait près du château en utilisant des barques. Il était donc fort probable que Dumbledore se soit trouvé à quai pour les recevoir. Ou bien il était également envisageable qu'il soit occupé à peaufiner son discours ou une chose qui ai un rapport avec la rentrée. Sans doute avait-il tout bêtement une envie pressante. Mais Harry jugeait plus normal que Dumbledore vaquait à une occupation impliquant mystères, secrets et l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était l'explication la plus intriguante mais néanmoins la plus réaliste. Surtout qu'il semblait y avoir de l'agitation au sein de l'Ordre. Les parents d'Harry s'enfermaient beaucoup plus fréquement qu'avant pour parler seuls tous les deux, loin des oreilles curieuses de leur fils. Et puis son père partait plus souvent en mission. Il devait forcément se passer quelque chose et Harry avait évidemment très envie de le savoir. Il mènerait sa petite enquête pour apprendre ce qui se tramait.

Harry jeta un oeil à la table des professeurs qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. Le professeur McGonagall était en grande conversation avec le professeur de Botanique, le professeur Chourave. Il constata en plus de l'absence du directeur de l'école, celle de Severus Rogue son professeur de Potions et celle du professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Il se demanda soudainement qui pourrait bien être la personne qui assurerait le cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal pour l'année à venir car jamais un professeur n'avait occupé le poste plus d'une année. L'an passé, c'était le conseiller d'éducation Remus lupin qui assurait l'intérim. Et le professeur Lupin avait déclaré qu'il lui serait impossible de reprendre ce poste à nouveau cette année car cette charge temporaire lui avait empêcher d'assurer convenablement son premier rôle principal : celui de conseiller d'éducation. De plus, Dumbledore avait avoué avoir trouvé une personnalité parfaite pour ce poste, du moins c'est ce que les parents d'Harry lui avaient dit. Remus Lupin était également attablé avec les autres professeurs. Son regard croisa le sien, ce à quoi Remus lui répondit par un sourire. Harry lui sourit en retour. Lupin connaissait bien Harry car il était un ami de longue date de son père. Il faisait parti autrefois des maraudeurs, et surtout il faisait parti aussi de l'organisation secrète Ordre du Phénix. En voyant que Lupin était présent à la table, le doute s'installa dans les convictions d'Harry. Finalement il s'était peut-être trompé. Dumbledore était sûrement avec les nouveaux arrivants puisqu'un membre de l'Ordre se trouvait dans cette pièce. Il n'y avait aucune réunion secrète de dernière minute par conséquent. Toutes ses petites questions s'évanouirent avec l'entrée plutôt théâtrale de Dumbledore suivit des nouveaux élèves de première année. Harry venait d'avoir la réponse à sa seconde question. Avec un grand sourire affiché, Dumbledore entraîna la petite foule de jeunes élèves composée de visages légèrement effrayés et d'autres enjoués. Le souvenir de sa propre première arrivée à Poudlard vint à l'esprit d'Harry. Il se souvint qu'il avait été impatient à l'époque d'entrer dans cette école prestigieuse qui avait vue grandir ses propres parents en son sein. Lors de son premier jour, il avait été enjoué à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard et sa venue avait provoqué l'intérêt de tout le monde. Il avait été la bête curieuse de tous les élèves, des plus jeunes aux plus anciens. Sa première journée à Poudlard s'était déroulé comme il l'avait imaginé et espéré, jusqu'à la grande répartition. Là, tout avait basculé. La grande porte se referma enfin sur Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid était le gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard mais aussi garde chasse de l'école ainsi que professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques. Tous les yeux convergeaient vers lui car il tenait dans ses bras un jeune élève enveloppé d'une épaisse couverture de laine brune.

- C'est mon frêre !!! C'est lui !!! criait un gryffondor, visiblement en liesse.

Le garçon qui poussait ces cris n'était autre que le jeune photographe Colin Crivey. Le frêre de Colin était visiblement le nouvel arrivant qui avait dû sûrement tomber dans le lac lors de la traversée en barque. Harry connaissait bien Colin car ce dernier le prenait souvent sous l'oeil de son objectif. D'ailleurs cet apprenti paparazzi semblait être un des rares élèves de Poudlard à ne pas craindre Harry. Lui-même ne savait trop pourquoi, il soupçonnait parfois que quelqu'un ne l'envoi pour l'espionner. Ou peut-être que pour être bon photographe, il fallait affronter n'importe quel danger, et Harry devait en représenter un. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup ce gryffondor pour l'incommodation qu'il provoquait même s'il l'estimait pour sa forme certaine de courage. Hagrid posa le jeune frêre de Colin et disparu à la table des pofesseurs. Debout sur l'estrade, Dumbledore s'avança vers un pupitre magiquement installé. D'une voix solennelle, il commença le discours habituel de bienvenue. Il présenta en quelques mots Poudlard, les quelques professeurs attablés - dont y étaient toujours absent les professeurs de Potions et de Défenses contre les forces du mal - et il souhaita une bonne nouvelle rentrée à tous les nouveaux comme les anciens pour enfin laisser la parole au professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci se leva de la table et remplaça le directeur de l'école au pupitre. Elle fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un petit tabouret au pied de l'estrade et y déposa un chapeau brun en mauvais état. Harry reconnaissait le Choixpeau magique, le chapeau qui répartissait les nouveaux élèves en fonction de leurs aptitudes vers l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Il savait que le Choixpeau aurait encore à pousser la chansonette, habituel poème de vers prônant les qualités de chacune des maisons. Cette année, le Choixpeau magique avait alloué quelques vers en plus mettant en avant la nécessité de créer des liens entre maisons. Ce à quoi certains répondirent en chuchotements et murmures, même un ou deux pouffements de rire. Harry lui-même trouvait cette annonce plutôt saugrenue. L'amitié entre élèves de maisons différentes lui apparaissait comme impossible, bien qu'en fait il connaissait quelques cas isolés. Il en avait d'ailleurs rencontré deux cas ce jour même, dans le train qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Il y avait eu ces deux filles qu'il avait dû supporter dans son compartiment pour l'aller. La blondinette de Serdaigle et la jolie rouquine de Gryffondor. Harry rougit légèrement en réalisant qu'il avait encore utilisé le mot "jolie". Il se reprit et en vint au second cas de liens inter-maisons : Cédric et Cho. Le premier à Poufsouffle et la seconde à Serdaigle. C'était là plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux élèves. Harry enrageait encore à l'idée que Cédric soit un rival pour le coeur de la belle. Il avait remarqué cette jeune fille l'année précédente lors d'un match qui opposait les Serpentard aux Serdaigle. Sa beauté ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent et il ressentait pour elle un sentiment d'attachement qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

- Serdaigle !!!

Un énorme tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations provenant de la table des Serdaigle déchira l'ambiance calme de la salle, ce qui extirpa Harry de ses réflexions. Il vit le premier appelé s'asseoir à la table de la maison qui venait de lui être assignée. Il vit alors Cho Chang accueillir le nouveau avec des cris de joies. Il regretta soudainement de ne pas être à la place de ce nouvel arrivant. Que ne ferait-il pas pour être assis à cette table et partager le banc de Cho ?! Visiblement la répartition venait juste de commencer. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à attendre que toute la petite troupe des nouveaux soit assise pour enfin recevoir son repas tant attendu. Le Choixpeau envoya le deuxième appelé, prénommé Baddock, à sa table. Tous les Serpentard l'acclamèrent sauf Harry, imperturbable et impassible. Harry n'était pas du tout fier de se retrouver à cette table. Selon ses dires, le Choixpeau avait commis une erreur il y a trois ans. Il entendit des sifflements provenant de la table Gryffondor à l'encontre de Baddock lorsque celui-ci s'assit à la table. Celà lui remmémora de mauvais souvenirs. Il se rappelait le désarroi général provoqué à la suite de la décision prise par le chapeau de l'envoyer à Serpentard, il avait aussi reçu quelques boutades et coups de sifflets. Le Choixpeau s'était trompé à son sujet. Harry n'avait pas cet état d'esprit de noblesse au sang pur. Il ne partageait pas les idées de la majorité de ses camarades de maison. Une faute grave avait été commise lorsq'Harry fut envoyé à Serpentard. Il revoyait ces visages glacés de stupeur, ces regards noirs provenant de certains, les chuchotements que cette décision avait provoqué. Le seul sorcier de tous les temps qui avait survécu au sortilège de mort, avait été envoyé dans la maison qui avait produit plus d'adeptes de la magie noire qu'aucune autre maison. Celà avait créé un sentiment de terrible gêne voir d'inquiétude. Dumbledore lui-même lui avait semblé tressaillir. Serait-il le tyran qui remplacerait le tyran précédent ? Serait-il un successeur à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom ? Un futur grand adepte de magie noire ? Un dictateur ? Un agresseur ? Un assassin ? Harry repensait à l'étonnement de son père le jour où il le retrouva, vêtu de ses écussons vert et argent. Celui-ci était très déçu et ne comprenait pas comment le directeur Dumbledore qu'il jugeait aussi sage que la sagesse elle-même ai pu accepter une telle erreur. Harry repensait au mutisme et à la tristesse de sa mère, probablement contrariée. Il avait déçu ses parents. Il en était sûr. Harry revoyait plusieurs visages figés dans la peur défiler dans sa tête : ses parents, Sirius, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid, plusieurs Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle et même quelques Sepentard ! Seul Drago Malefoy s'était réjoui d'une telle nouvelle. Celui-ci devait sûrement juger intéressant d'avoir Harry Potter comme allié. Surtout s'il se trouvait être aussi puissant que la légende le prétendait à son propos. Il avait cependant rapidement déchanté, voyant qu'Harry ne partageait pas du tout les mêmes avis et opinions que lui ...

- Cauldwell, Owen !  
- Poufsouffle !  
- Crivey, Dennis !

Le minuscule rescapé du lac s'approchait du tabouret à côté du professeur McGonagall. Ses cheveux encore humides, les yeux pétillants de joie à l'égard de son frêre, il s'installa difficilement à cause de sa petite taille. Il fit un signe de pouce à son grand frêre avant de recevoir le Choixpeau magique sur la tête. Harry qui avait les idées noires après ses sinistres pensées, lui souhaita de se retrouver à Serpentard. Il voulait qu'au moins une personne puisse ressentir son malaise, ses malheurs. Si Dennis était séparé de cette manière de son frêre, pour sûr il serait dans le même état que lui. Harry le savait. C'est pour ça qu'il ne lui souhaitait finalement pas un tel malheur.

- Gryffondor ! s'écria le Choixpeau.

Harry éprouva un pincement au coeur à l'écoute du nom de cette maison. Il avait pourtant tellement souhaité se retrouver là-bas à cette table qui défendait les couleurs rouge et or. Encore maintenant il le souhaitait ardemment, même plus que d'aller à Serdaigle malgré la présence de Cho là-bas. Il désirait profondément rejoindre la maison de ses parents. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : regagner la fierté de ses parents. Les yeux faiblement embués par des larmes, Harry fixait ses mains serrées en poings. Il se frotta les yeux d'un geste vif pour ne pas être vu et détourna les yeux pour voir le Choixpeau magique décider de la future maison qui adopterait Emma Dobbs. Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul élève à ne pas suivre avec avidité la répartition. Le rouquin Ron Weasley avec lequel il s'était battu au Chemin de traverse semblait dans le même état de fringale que lui ; une main sur son ventre apaisant son estomac. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient du même avis ... Cette répartition leurs était un véritable calvaire. Son amie Granger à côté de lui le sermonait, rien d'inhabituel. Visiblement celle qu'il qualifiait de petite intello gardait ses bonnes manières en toute circonstance. A sa propre table, Drago Malefoy faisait également parti du club des impatients. Son air de mécontentement en disait long sur ce qu'il devait ressentir : du dédain. Rien n'intéressait Malefoy de toute manière. Drago tourna la tête en direction d'Harry et tous deux croisèrent leur regard un long moment. Celà avait été au point de ressembler à un jeu machiste de domination ; le but du jeu étant de ne baisser le regard sous aucun prétexte. Harry, sur les nerfs, ne lâchait pas Drago des yeux et lui lançait des éclairs de rage. Ce dernier détourna le regard avec un large sourire victorieux sur le visage ce qui était une provocation à l'encontre d'Harry. Il y avait vraiment de l'hostilité entre eux.

La famille Malefoy était attachée aux valeurs de Serpentard. Ils partageaient avec un nombre important d'autre sorciers, l'idée d'une noblesse de sang. Ils rejettaient catégoriquement les Moldus, les noms sorciers. Leur fils Drago suivait tout naturellement la même logique de pensée de ses parents. Harry, lui, avait une mère moldue. Elle était pourtant devenue une sorcière très puissante grâce à l'enseignement qu'elle avait suivi à Poudlard. Il était alors inconcevable pour Harry d'accorder un tant soit peu de crédit à de telles idioties. Le sang ne faisait pas forcément la noblesse et la force d'un sorcier. Une insulte de Drago envers la mère d'Harry - _sang-de-bourbe_ pour être précis - avait engendré la cascade de haine et de compétitivité entre eux deux. C'était précisemment depuis cette première confrontation qu'Harry ressentait ce besoin revanchard et il ne semblait pas y avoir de moyen de le stopper.

- Pritchard, Graham !  
- Serpentard !

Harry détestait vraiment cette maison. Il en haïssait le nom. La file d'élèves diminuait lentement à mesure que le professeur McGonagall avançait dans l'aphabet. Elle en était à présent aux noms qui commençaient par la lettre Q. L'impression que celà allait plus vite rassurait Harry. Alors qu'il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la table placé sur l'estrade, Harry s'aperçu que le directeur venait de transmettre discrètement quelque chose à Lupin que ce-dernier s'empressa de ranger dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Harry qui était accoudé sur sa table se redressa à la hâte. Si, il y avait sûrement eu quelque chose d'urgent et secret qui avait occupé Dumbledore. On arriva bientôt au dernier élève à répartir. La maison Poufsouffle explosa dans une dernière acclamation de joie ce qui sonna la fin de la répartition. Le professeur McGonagall remporta le chapeau rapiécé et céda sa place à Dumbledore. Adressant un sourire chaleureux à tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle, il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté du pupitre fermement.

- Et bien voilà pour cette nouvelle génération de sorciers ! Je suis ravi de vous recevoir ici à Poudlard. Tout au long de ses sept années nous veillerons à vous dispenser au mieux notre savoir et à faire de vous les meilleurs sorciers du monde magique. Oh bien sûr je ne parle pas de vous offrir la puissance, elle n'est rien sans un savoir réfléchi. Nous portons une véritable importance sur le développement de valeurs morales nécessaires au bien être de chacun et de l'esprit de communautarisme. Il est vital d'apprendre à vivre tous ensemble et ce malgré les différences qui nous façonnent et d'aller plus loin dans ce travail d'intégration : il faut accepter la différence. L'apprentissage est la réponse à l'ignorance. La tolérance est la réponse au sectarisme. Et la meilleure manière de créer et souder des liens de respect et d'humilité entre chaque élève de cette école est de vous garantir un brassage et un métissage entre vos différentes maisons. Comme vous le savez peut-être, et là je m'adresse principalement à nos nouveaux élèves, il existe à Poudlard des compétitions de Quidditch entre maisons, nous organisons des matchs. Il existe également une compétition, si je puis dire intellectuelle, basée sur un calcul de points gagnés tout au long de l'année et qui sont distribués par vos professeurs : il s'agit de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Cette année, j'aimerais vous faire encore plus réagir sur ce thème d'unité. Je vous le répète, il est nécessaire d'accepter les autres et de comprendre en quoi il est bénéfique pour vous même avant tout mais également pour l'autre, de mélanger vos savoirs. Chacun peut et doit tirer profit de cet avantage. C'est pour cette raison, que mes collègues professeurs ici présents - il élargissait ses bras maintenant et souriait à tous - nous avons décidé de créer une compétition supplémentaire mais cette fois-ci inter-maisons. Voyant l'intérêt grandissant qu'il suscitait, Dumbledore continua : Vous serez évidemment des cobayes pour cette nouvelle compétition, puisque jamais jusqu'alors Poudlard n'a été le théâtre d'une telle compétition. Ce sera cette année une phase de test en quelques sortes ; de cette manière, nous serons plus à même de juger des effets bienfaisants et fructueux d'une telle entreprise. Je vois par ce grand silence que vous portez tous une profonde curiosité pour ce sujet. Je serais enchanté de vous en dire plus mais je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde de prendre notre repas festif. Vous en saurais davantage plus tard bien évidemment !

Dumbledore frappa vivement dans ses mains ce qui fit apparaître divers plats riches et variés sur les cinq immenses tables de la Grande Salle. Les nouveaux étaient émerveillés par ce spectacle.

- Je n'ai plus que deux mots à vous dire, bon appétit !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre !! Alors, ça vous a plu ?? Comme je l'a précisé plus haut, le chapitre 7 devrait pas tarder ( même si les derniers temps j'ai beaucoup de mal à tenir mes délais ). Je vous invite à me laisser tout commentaire qui serait susceptible de m'aider à améliorer mes écrits ou vos encouragements ( car ça fait toujours plaisir !!! ). Ah, je voulais aussi signaler que j'ai fini HP7 très rapidement et que j'en avais été très ému. Je ne ferais pas de spoilers pour le moment mais il arrivera sans doute que dans les chapitres futurs il y ai des références. De toute façon pour quelqu'un qui aura lu HP7 et quelqu'un qui ne l'aura pas lu, ça sera difficile de voir ce qui est de moi et ce qui provient de HP7. Mais bon je le répète ça sera pas avant pas mal de chapitres, rassurez-vous !! Voilà à très bientôt, merci à vous !!!**

**Je tiens encore à remercier tous mes lecteurs, mes reviewers qui prennent le temps de me laisser un mot, c'est très gentil, vraiment !! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous répondre, mais je vais le faire promis. Un grand merci à mes derniers reviewers : Paule, Bartiméus, Dumbie95 (pour tes 2 messages !!), kiwoui, torllusque, Argus 93 (promis je vais encore essayer de faire plus grand), et The Rattlesnake !! J'ai beaucoup rit de vos menaces ( sur Harry qui utiliserait Ginny ) et je vous prends très au sérieux. Que va-t-il donc se passer ... ??? lol Merci à vous de vous en inquiéter en tout cas. Je vous remercie encore du fond du coeur pour vos message, je crois que c'est ce qui me fait avancer ( et qui me guide parfois !! ). Je vous dis à très bientôt en vous souhaitant que du bon !!! Allez, BYE !**


	9. Les huit portes blanches

**Bonjour à tous mes chers lecteurs !!! Voilà enfin le chapitre 7, je vois apparemment que mes petits suspens à chaque fin de chapitre plaisent (ou déplaisent, c'est selon interprétation lol). J'espère que ce chapitre ne dérogera pas à la règle. Le chapitre 8 arrivera la semaine prochaine, au programme début de cours ! Merci encore à vous de me lire, de m'écrire pour certains (vos encouragements sont un vrai cadeau ! merci !!) j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours autant !! Mes mercis à moi sont en bas, comme d'hab' !!! Voilà, allez bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les huit portes blanches

* * *

Le grand repas d'ouverture s'était déroulé dans une ambiance toute particulière cette année là. Le banquet festif coutumier avait alors changé de ton en raison de l'aura de mystère qui planait ce jour-là dans la Grande Salle. Le plafond magique de la salle semblait lui-même participer à cette atmosphère pesante par le temps maussade qu'il représentait. Composé d'épais nuages gris et zébré d'éclairs par instants, il ne faisait que reproduire le climat qu'il faisait dehors cependant. Il y avait en fait une ambiance plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée dans la Grande Salle. Il était aisé de deviner ce qui était à l'origine de cette différence de climat entre cette année là et les années précédentes. C'était la compétition inter-maisons, cette fameuse compétition alors évoquée par le directeur Dumbledore à la fin de la répartition. Elle nourrissait tous les foyers de conversations d'élèves intéressés d'en apprendre d'avantage. Impossible d'éteindre ce brasier de curiosité qui brûlait dans toutes les têtes, les élèves n'aspiraient qu'à une chose : étancher leur soif de savoir. L'impatience se faisait sentir et on attendait avidemment le prochain discours du directeur. Encore une fois, seul Harry se trouvait à l'écart de tout ce tumulte. Bien-sûr, il n'en pensait pas moins. C'est juste qu'il n'éprouvait nul besoin de partager son intérêt pour cette affaire avec les idiots de sa table. C'est en qualité de témoin qu'il observait ces discussions à voix basses, ces murmures soufflés dans les oreilles des uns à l'abri de l'écoute des autres, ces échanges de regards soupçonneux entre les différentes tables. Il enviait presque cette joie habituelle qui animait la Grande Salle ; la cacophonie incessante qui habitait généralement les lieux et qui le mettait de bonne humeur, mais aussi la grande allégresse de tous qui marquait les grandes retrouvailles ... Tout ça manquait aujourd'hui, il y avait beaucoup de méfiance et parfois même quelques moments de silence trahissaient l'air tendu qui régnait dans la salle. L'idée de devoir se mélanger entre maisons en dérangeait plus d'un. A commencer par Harry qui ne présageait rien de bon avec ce genre de programme. Pour lui, Dumbledore en demandait trop cette fois. La compétitivité entre maisons était trop forte et les relations entre élèves bien trop tendues pour qu'on puisse instaurer une compétition de ce genre. De plus, Harry se sentait mal à l'aise de la mise en place d'un tel jeu. Ses rapports avec le directeur étaient relativement proche du fait que celui-ci fréquentait assez souvent ses parents à cause de missions ayant affaire avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait ainsi, sur demande des parents d'Harry et sans doute de son plein gré aussi, tenté par divers moyens cachés de réussir l'intégration d'Harry à Poudlard. Pour lors, Harry craignait que cette compétition ne soit qu'un prétexte pour le lier d'amitié avec d'autres élèves. Comme il semblait tou-à-fait impossible pour Harry d'avoir des liens amicaux avec des élèves de Serpentard, il semblait évident qu'il fallait tenter l'opération auprès d'élèves des autres maisons. Harry réalisa qu'il y avait toutefois un hic à son raisonnement : son égocentrisme. Et si Dumbledore voulait tout simplement, en créant cette compétition, détruire l'animosité présente entre les différents maisons ?

Le repas avait été succulent, c'était une récompense honorable pour la pénibe attente dont Harry songeait avoir été victime. Poudlard avait à nouveau mis les petits plats dans les grands cette année. Comme d'habitude, chacun pouvait choisir ce dont il désirait manger parmi la multitude de plats qui garnissait les tables. Le menu d'Harry se composa d'une délicieuse soupe aux neuf légumes et d'un excellent feuilleté saumon-fromage en entrée, d'une merveilleuse purée de pommes de terre et d'une exquise escalope viennoise en plat de résistance. Le dessert quant-à lui ne fut pas en reste car Harry pu découvrir avec bonheur la présence de son dessert favori. C'est avec une immense réjouissance qu'Harry prit une grosse part de tarte à la mélasse, sa préférée, dans une merveilleuse assiette garnie de chantilly arrosée au sirop de banane verte. Avec tout ça, il avait été plus que gâté. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer son morceaux de tarte, un objet inconnu vint s'écraser dans son assiette avec une telle vélocité que sa part de tarte n'en ressortit pas indemne. Elle avait été détuite par ce qui ressemblait à un énorme boulet de canon en forme de pomme verte. Il ne lui restait plus rien de son dessert, des morceaux s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur la table, sur ses habits et même sur son visage. Dans un mouvement de colère il jeta la petite cuillère qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche avec violence sur la table, et leva les yeux de son assiette pour découvrir ce qui avait pu amener une pomme exploser sa part de tarte. Debout devant lui, Drago Malefoy entouré de ses deux acolytes de toujours riaient aux éclats.

- Alors Potter, tu te régales ?!! Manges pas trop vite, tu t'en mets partout, dit Drago en ricanant à nouveau avec ses comparses.  
- Espèce de sale petite f...  
- J'AI PAS TERMINE, lança-t-il en haussant le ton. Alors comme ça tu as cru bon utile d'avoir une escorte pour te déposer à Poudlard ? Si tu crois que c'est ce qui te sauvera d'éventuelles représailles, tu te plantes complètement. J'en ai pas fini avec toi Potter. Ca ne sera pas fini avant que je sois bien sûr que tu ais retenu la leçon cette fois. Je ne te laisserais pas tranquille cette année Potter ! Tu ne mérites pas d'acquérir le savoir magique et de vivre parmi les sorciers. Ce sont tes derniers jours dans cette école, ça je peux te l'assurer ! Tu va dégager d'ici Potter, de toi-même ou par la force.

Il y eu un bref silence dans lequelle les deux Serpentard soutinrent leurs regards sévères l'un sur l'autre, Drago pour donner de l'ampleur à ses menaces, Harry pour se retenir de fondre sur Drago et lui coller une bonne raclée. Le souvenir de sa dernière victoire sur Malefoy retint Harry. Il répliqua en affichant un large sourire.

- La ferme Malefouine. Tu ne devrais pas plutôt enseigner à tes deux béquilles les Premiers Secours Magiques, au cas où j'te tomberais dessus à nouveau ? réliqua Harry tout en essuyant ses salissures.  
- Tu peux toujours espérer, lâcha Malefoy dans un rictus méprisant. Il avait néanmoins perdu de son assurance après cette remarque.  
- Ca arrivera avant Noël, ça je peux te l'assurer.  
- Tant mieux pour moi, et pour nous magiciens respectables. Un animal comme toi n'a pas sa place parmi les grands sorciers de cette école. Plus tôt tu osera m'attaquer, plus tôt tu sera éjecté de Poudlard. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir. Et puis je ne te crains pas. Saches pour ta gouverne que tu frappes comme une fillette.  
- Bravo Malefoy. C'est ton père qui te fais répéter tes textes tous les soirs avant de dormir ?

Un ricanement éclata à côté d'eux. Un Serpentard qui était atablé en retrait à côté d'Harry avait apparemment suivit leur conversation. Harry ne sourit pas et fixait l'élève, légèrement surpris. Malefoy réagit en premier.

- Ca te fait rire ?  
- Ben j'dois avouer que c'était ... voyant le regard noir de Malefoy, le Serpentard se retint de finir sa phrase.  
- Crabbe, fini donc le dessert de notre cher ami. Il réfléchira la prochaine fois avant de se moquer de quelqu'un, on ne se moque pas impunément d'un Malefoy.

Sans répondre, le plus gros des deux compères de Drago s'avança vers l'élève et lui soutira son dessert qu'il engloutit en une bouchée. Harry était debout maintenant, essuyant ses mains avec une serviette en coton. Seule la table le séparait de son ennemi aux cheveux blonds. Les deux ennemis ne faisaient que se regarder. Harry voyait dans les yeux de Drago l'envie d'un débordement devant tout le monde. D'ailleurs Harry le désirait, mais la possible punition d'interdiction au Quidditch pesait au dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès. Ce n'est qu'en détournant le regard qu'Harry réussit à se calmer. Drago en tira un profond triomphe, ce qui irrita encore plus notre héros.

- Mouais, t'as raison, profites encore quelques jours. Ca serait idiot d'être venue pour repartir le jour-même. Je comprends que tu admires ce lieux, empli de sorciers, loin de ces moldus et ces sang-de-bourbe, comme ta mère ...  
- Tu n'aura pas ce que tu veux, lui répondit Harry avec un énorme effort pour contenir la colère qui le rongeait devant l'offense faite à sa mère. Tu n'aura pas ce que tu veux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'une souillure comme toi peux en juger ? Seul le temps nous le dira. Nous verrons, conclut-il avec son air auto-suffisant.

Drago fit volte-face pour regagner sa place. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et, nonobstant toute sa retenue, il renvoya dans un mouvement rapide la pomme en plein dans le visage de son agresseur. Malheureusement Drago avait anticipé ce geste et la pomme frappa un élève de la table voisine. La tête se retourna pour laisser voir un visage connu : celui de Diggory.

- Potter ?!! dit-il en se levant, surpris d'être la cible de violence en plein repas. Malefoy ?!! continua-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Je savais que vous séparer pendant le trajet du Poudlard Express ne suffirait pas. Il faudrait vous placer dans des écoles différentes vous deux.  
- Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi, se réjouit Malefoy.  
- Peut-etre, mais j'ai pas dit que ça serait forcément toi qui resterait à Poudlard, le rembarra Cédric. Vous feriez mieux de vous calmer, l'un comme l'autre, sans quoi nous serions forcés de vous renvoyer tous les deux. Bon, et je peux savoir qui m'a lancé cette pomme ?

Dans un mouvement unanime et rapide, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle poitèrent Harry du doigt. C'est sans surprise et sans réaction négative de quelque sorte que Cédric découvrit vers qui menaient les doigts. Harry, un peu gêné par la tournure des évènements, mais aussi par le nouveau public Poufsouffle qui observait la scène, contint sa colère.

- Evidemment. Bon. Harry, pourquoi ?  
- Mais c'est pas moi. Je n'ai fais que la lui rendre ! C'est lui qui a commencé !! Regarde ma part de tarte, il y a un cratère en plein milieu !!! répliqua Harry avec vigueur.

- Drago ? continua Cédric en se tournant vers l'intéressé.  
- C'est n'importe quoi, je ne faisais que lui donner un fruit. C'est bon pour la santé, répondit naturellement Drago.  
- Bien sûr. Tu crois que je vais te croire peut-être ? Sa tarte ne ressemble même plus à une tarte. Elle ressemble à plus rien en fait.  
- Mais c'est quoi ce problème ?? On va pas en faire toute une montagne parce que monsieur Potter sait même pas joindre ses deux mains pour attrapper un fruit ? s'indigna faussement Drago.  
- Arrête, on sait tous que tu mens très mal Malefoy ! répliqua Harry.  
- Harry, s'il-te-plait. Drago toi aussi, met la en veilleuse, dit Cédric afin d'éviter une escalade de répliques entre les deux Serpentard.  
- Menteur, moi menteur ?? Je suis d'une bonne famille, aucune sang-de-bourbe, aucun traître à son sang, continuait Drago sans avoir pris note de la remarque de Cédric.

En un mouvement vif et rapide, Harry avait enjambé la grande table des Serpentard et s'était retrouvé face à Malefoy, baguette à la main, pointé directement contre le cou son agresseur, qui avait légèrement relevé la tête d'un air digne.

- NON !!! s'écria Cédric, surpris par la rapidité du geste.

Malefoy répliqua, sortant sa baguette - plus lentement néanmoins - et la pointait également contre le visage de son agresseur. Cette fois, l'agitation provoquée par nos deux rivaux Serpentard, attira toutes les têtes vers eux. Harry et Drago s'en fichaient, le désir d'un duel les ravageaient.

- Vous êtes dans la Grande Salle, c'est interdit !! Vous pourriez être renvoyés ! criait Cédric pour les raisonner, il en alla même jusqu'à s'interposer entre les deux, tenant leurs baguettes pointées vers le sol pour écarter tout danger.

Un peu plus loin, c'est à la table des professeurs que l'intérêt de cette querelle se répandit. Le professeur McGonagall poussa Dumbledore d'un coup de coude pour l'appeler à une réaction. Il se leva très vite, surpris par ce qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux, sans pourtant le remarquer, trop occupé à échanger son dessert avec le professeur Lupin. D'un geste rapide, il frappa ses deux mains et sourit à l'assemblée. Il n'accordait aucune importance à l'altercation entre Harry et Drago.

- Hum, hum. Mes chers amis, j'aimerais capter toute votre attention encore une fois avant de vous laisser enfin tranquille pour cette magnifique soirée, il affichait un sourire bienveillant. L'attention de tout le monde. Veuillez regagner votre place pour les quelques d'entre vous encore debout, ajouta Dumbledore en constatant que sa première phrase n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

Dumbledore fixait Harry, Drago mais aussi Cédric. Abasourdi, Harry rangea sa baguette que Cédric convainc enfin à lâcher. Drago fit de même, et tous les trois regagnèrent leurs places, visiblement surpris de la réaction indulgente du directeur. Harry remarqua que Severus Rogue affichait un air mécontent. Alors enfin retourné à sa place, Harry se demanda à quel moment Severus avait rejoint la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas remarqué son retour.

- La compét' m'sieur Dumbledore !! s'écrièrent deux voix similères.  
- Merci pour votre intervention messieurs Weasley, je vous rassure je n'ai en rien oublié ce sujet qui semble enflammer votre curiosité. Hum, hum - il frappa dans ses mains ce qui fit disparaitre tous les plats présents sur les tables - maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je vous demande une fois de plus d'être très attentifs car j'ai quelques informations à vous fournir en ce qui concerne le règlement de l'école. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comprends quatre cent trente-sept articles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et que cette liste peut-être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés. Je voudrais également vous rappeler, poursuivit-il, que comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études. Je vous informe également que la sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact auprès de Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous tenez absolument à être renvoyé de l'école Poudlard. Ceci n'est pas un avertissement, c'est une demande personnelle. Cette porte est interdite ! Respectez cette recommandation et vous n'encourrerez aucun ennui.

Personne dans l'assistance ne semblait discuter l'ordre de Dumbledore. Aucun élève n'était absent, ou divaguait dans quelque rêverie. Toute l'attention était portée sur ses lèvres. Tous buvaient ses paroles avec grand intérêt. Il fut réjouit de cette idée, mais en déduisait bien évidemment la cause. Il enchaina.

- J'aimerais pour finir, en venir à la compétition inter-maisons.

Il posa volontairement un silence, qui paru pesant à plusieurs élèves. Avec un large sourire, il continua.

- Cette compétition ne sera pas accessible à tous. Les élèves de première et deuxième année ainsi que les dernière année ne pourront participer à cette épreuve ( _un brouhaha de contestataires se fit entendre_ ). Les première et deuxième année, enchaina Dumbledore avec un timbre de voix plus élevé pour couvrir la voix de ses opposants, sont relativement fragiles pour participer à cette compétition, qui présente, je dois l'admettre, des risques certains. De plus elle requiert un niveau expérimenté en magie, même s'il existe des niveaux de difficultés différents pour chaque année. Quant-au dernière année, l'obligation d'effectuer des stages à l'étranger exclut la possibilité de participer à cette compétition. Ainsi pour les élèves de troisième à sixième année, il vous sera oligatoire de participer à cette compétition inter-maisons. Cette compétition qui sera composée de deux épreuves, l'une sur le savoir théorique, l'autre sur le savoir pratique, se préparera tout au long de l'année lors d'un cours nouvellement instauré. Lors de ce cours, qui se déroulera dans divers endroits selon le travail à effectuer, vous serez encadrés par vos professeurs. C'est là que je vous demande d'être le plus attentif : vous formerez des groupes de quatre élèves, un de chaque maison, et vous serez amenés à réaliser ces épreuves ensemble. L'abandon d'un seul élève disqualifiera le groupe dans sa globalité, c'est pourquoi je souhaiterai une totale coopération de votre part. Pour ouvrir une parenthèse, je tiens à rassurer les élèves de dernière année, les stages que vous effectuerez par groupe de quatre seront aussi inter-maisons ( _nouveau brouhaha_ ). Voilà. Pour revenir à la compétition en elle-même, en particulier sur les deux épreuves, voici le déroulement des évènements : dès cette première semaine de cours et ce jusqu'à l'avant-dernière semaine de cours en juin, vous serez amenés à réaliser un dossier de votre choix sur un thème donné. Les thèmes seront différents selon votre niveau d'études. La réalisation de ce dossier demande beaucoup de travail personnel, le nouveau cours dont je viens de vous parler sert à vous réunir et vous encadrer dans la réalisation de ce dossier. Vos professeurs seront là pour juger la pertinence de vos recherches, et vous guider en cas de problèmes. La seconde épreuve, l'épreuve pratique, se déroulera en fin d'année, la dernière semaine de cours, en juin. Cette épreuve sera déterminante pour la notation de ce travail global. Votre dossier vous sera utile pour réussir cette épreuve. Elle se déroulera aux abords du château, le long des marches qui mènent au Panthéon des sorciers de Poudlard. Vous aurez à traverser les huit portes blanches, chacune étant une étape ( _un brouhaha d'étonnement cette fois_ ). Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit.

Le directeur se tourna vers ses collègues afin d'obtenir un signe d'approbation ou de désapprobation. A part Severus Rogue qui n'avait aucune expression sur le visage, tous les autres membres de la table qui siégeait sur l'estrade témoignèrent leur accord. Dumbledore se retourna et c'est là qu'il distingua une petite main levée à la table des Gryffondor.

- Miss Granger, vous avez une question ? C'est parfait, nous vous écoutons. Attendez peut-être que toute cette agitation se soit calmée. S'il-vous-plaît, nous allons écouter la question de miss Granger. Merci, dit-il après avoir obtenu le silence dans la Grande Salle. C'est à vous, Hermione.  
- Merci professeur. En fait, vous avez dit que ces épreuves seraient notées. Pouvez-vous nous dire quels seront nos juges et quels seront les critères de notation ?  
- Question très pertinente, miss Granger, je vous félicite d'avoir mis le doigt sur cet oubli. Pardonnez-moi. Les épreuves seront jugées par chaque directeur de maison ainsi que moi-même, pour faire basculer le vote en cas d'ex-aequo. Les nombres pairs ne sont pas toujours parfaits, ajouta le directeur avec un rire malicieux. Quant-à l'annotation, elle portera sur votre rapidité, votre efficacité mais surtout sur votre justesse de raisonnement. Mais sachez que ce n'est pas là le gain principal d'une telle entreprise. Comme je l'ai déjà dit plus tôt, notre but est simple : vous rendre sensibe à la tolérance, et brasser vos savoirs. Car chaque être ici présent possède ses différences ; et ces différences sont un cadeau. D'autres questions ? lança-t-il à l'assemblée devant lui. Non ? Dans ce cas, il est grand temps d'aller nous coucher. Allez bonne nuit à tous !

La soirée était finie. Harry avait rejoint la salle commune des Serpentard qui se trouvait au sous-sol, près des cachots. Là, l'écoute de conversations de critiques vives à l'encontre de la nouvelle compétition, de Dumbledore et des élèves des autres maisons le lassèrent et il quitta la salle commune pour rejoindre sa chambre. Harry partageait sa chambre avec des élèves plus âgés que lui depuis sa deuxième année à l'école Poudlard. Une dispute qui avait fini en pugilat avait contraint Dumbledore à contenir Harry dans une pièce partagée avec quelques surveillants. Il s'agissait de préfets.

- 'lut Potter. Eh, t'en pense quoi de cette compèt' ?

Un des Serpentard avec qui il partageait sa chambre avait la facheuse manie de toujours couper les mots pour se donner un genre. Fatigué par cette rude journée riche en émotions, Harry coupa court à la conversation qu'on venait de lui lancer. Il ne rêvait plus que de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il n'avait même pas déballé ses affaires et avait décidé de remettre à plus tard. Confortablement installé dans son lit, jetant un dernier regard au hublot de sa chambre qui laissait voir les profondeurs du lac, il ferma les yeux en repensant à chaque instant de sa journée. Bientôt il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 7 !!! Alors, mystère levé ??? En tout cas je suis fier de moi, j'ai bouclé entièrement l'intrigue de cette aventure en réalisant ce chapitre (sur mes brouillons bien sûr). De quoi ne pas me tromper de chemin pour la suite des chapitres ! Merci de m'avoir lu, je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le huitième chapitre. Merci de me laisser un message pour ceux qui le souhaitent, ça me fera grandement plaisir !! Ah, encore un petit message pour ceux que ça intéresse : les films HD d'Harry Potter sont sortis hier, dispos dans les deux formats Blu-Ray et HD-DVD !! D'après les quelques tests de ces films HD, ils ont fait un beau travail sur l'image, et la bande sonore et superbe !! Donc pour les possesseurs de platines HD ou PS3/X-Box, si ça vous tente ... Mais pour les plus patients d'entre vous, un coffret collector regroupant les 5 oppus ainsi que deux DVDs de bonus spéciaux et des cartes, sortira vers la mi-janvier. Perso, c'est celui-là que je vais attendre !!! lol Allez bye à vous tous, j'vous souhaite une excellente fin de semaine !!**

**Et pour ceux qui m'ont laissé un message, ce n'est pas fini pour vous !! ( ou peut-être les curieux qui veulent lire les réponses de messages que je reçois ! ) Alors je tiens à remercier Paule pour son indulgence pour mon retard (very sorry, et en plus on peut même pas mettre des smileys sur c'est trop bête). Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu me suis continuellement !! (tu as vu, j'ai fait un effort pour le vouvoiement !!). Pour Dumby95, un grand merci pour tes encouragements ! Je suis ravi de voir que tu me suis même depuis ton lycée ! Ouah, quelle chance !! Mais bon te fait pas attrapper par je ne sais qui hein ! lol**

**Alors pour mon dernier anonyme, je suis COMPLETEMENT DESOLE mais ton nom ne semble pas s'afficher. Je n'ai même pas une adresse mail pour te reconnaitre. Alors si tu pouvais me prévenir dans un prochain review ça serait super sympa. Que je puisse mettre un visage virtuel sur ce commentaire, merci ! Pour te répondre, Harry est en quatrième année, mon histoire se tiens à l'époque de la coupe de feu. D'où quelques similitudes (clins d'oeils de ma part plutôt) par rapport au livre. Merci encore de renouveller ton intérêt pour cette pauvre Ginny !! Je vois que vous êtes plusieurs à avoir peur des répercussions que pourrait avoir les paroles de Dudley ... Je ne pensais pas que ce passage ferait autant de vagues !!! Ca me fait hyper plaisir !!!!!! Et bien, la suite nous le dira, je suis désolé je ne peux vous en dire plus. Voilà pour mes remerciements. Encore une fois merci de m'écrire, ça me fait quelque chose. J'ai toujours un sourire stupide quand je vois 1 review !! lol Allez, au plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles !!! Bye tout le monde !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me (re)voilà après plusieurs mois d'absences … J'en suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai eu fort à faire entre temps. Je peux vous garantir que je n'ai pas oublié ma fanfic, d'où mon nouveau chapitre. Je tenais à vous faire un petit cadeau de Noël surprise cette année …**

**Alors pour mon retour, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'habituer aux nouveautés de , et surtout la mise en place du dispositif d'uploading de document. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas réussi avec mon document final. D'où une première version qui va disparaître. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vite m'y faire et cela n'arrivera plus. Si vous lisez ces mots, c'est qu'il s'agit de ma version finale et définitive. Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle

* * *

L'école Poudlard avait eu droit à une nuit plutôt agitée ce soir là. Des orages s'étaient succédés par intermittence et s'étaient abattus sur le château, avec même parfois quelques passages de grêle. Mais au petit matin, c'était un beau ciel bleu dégagé que l'on pouvait admirer à l'extérieur. L'eau de pluie commençait à s'évaporer sous les rayons puissants du soleil et sous l'effet combiné d'une douce brise. Quelques courageaux élèves matinaux s'étaient levés aux aurores pour profiter des derniers instants de retrouvailles avant la "vraie" rentrée. Ils profitaient de la vue sur le lac ou s'éparpillaient sur les bancs libres aux abords du château. Si la date ne trahissait en rien ce jour, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une belle journée de printemps. Le saule cogneur, arbre d'une grande valeur à Poudlard mais néanmoins dangereux, secouait ses branchages pour faire fuir les quelques oiseaux qui piallaient à proximité. Le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques et également gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard s'affairait autours de sa cabane. Son chien Crockdur était allongé, amorphe, aux pieds des petits escaliers qui menaient à la cabane et le suivait des yeux. Rubéus Hagrid semblait préparer à manger, mais au vu des ingrédients qui constituaient la recette, celà ne devait pas s'agir d'un plat pour sorcier ... ni pour moldu d'ailleurs ! A l'intérieur de Poudlard, des élèves moins matinaux se levaient à peine. D'autres prenaient leur premier repas de la journée dans la Grande Salle, s'affairaient à porter leurs courriers aux hiboux pour certains, ou dormaient encore pour les plus paresseux. Les couloirs commençaient à prendre vie, les escaliers mobiles se faisaient et se défaisaient, les salles communes devenaient de plus en plus bruyantes et exigues. Les professeurs préparaient déjà leurs cours et les préfets remettaient de l'ordre là où il en manquait. Après quelques mois d'accalmie, Poudlard reprenait vie.

Harry s'était levé tardivement, trop fatigué à se lever tôt après une nuit remplie de cauchemards. Comme d'habitude, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Aussi, la fatigue se lisait sur ses yeux. Assis pendant une petite dizaine de minutes sur son lit, il contemplait les profondeurs du lac à travers le hublot de sa chambre. Il ressassait en mémoire ses cauchemards, dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler grand chose. Puis il repensa à la nuit dernière. La soirée de la répartition. Il se remémora sa dispute avec Malefoy, à l'escalade qui l'avait mené à pointer sa baguette contre lui. Il savait maintenant qu'il serait sanctionné pour son geste. Dumbledore l'avait vu, c'était certain. Et puis, si ce n'était pas le cas, plusieurs témoins auraient tôt fait de lui conter. Comment allait-t-il se défendre cette fois-ci ? Harry avait rejoint la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. En chemin, il s'était fait interpellé par un préfet de sa maison. Evidemment, il avait été convoqué dès la première heure par le conseiller d'éducation de l'école : Rémus Lupin. Harry ne se faisait désormais plus d'illusions. Son comportement de la veille devrait être expliqué et sanctionné. Son père l'avait prévenu avant son départ vers Poudlard. Aucun débordement ne serait accepté. Et le directeur de l'école avait été mis au courant de la décision de ses parents. L'interdiction de Quidditch semblait certaine pour Harry. Attablé seul à la table des serpentards, il essayait d'y penser le moins possible. Ressasser ces pensées le faisait enrager encore plus. Il voulait calmer son esprit avant son entretien avec le conseiller Lupin. Surtout que Rémus Lupin le connaissait bien. Il mettrait Harry à rude épreuve pour le sonder, et il attendrait d'Harry un comportement décent et respectueux. Assis devant son assiette d'oeufs brouillés et bacon grillé, il prenait le temps de manger tranquillement. Il pensait sans doute que celà retarderait l'échéance avec Lupin. Un peu plus loin à sa table, Drago prenait lui aussi son petit-déjeuner. Lui n'était pas seul, au contraire d'Harry. Il y avait ses deux acolytes de toujours mais pas seulement. Il y avait Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini ainsi que Pansy Parkinson ; celle-là même que la mère d'Harry avait pris pour l'amour secret de son fils. Tous étaient des serpentards. Il n'était pas courant de se mélanger aux autres élèves dans cette maison. Un peu plus loin, sur les tables des autres maisons, d'autres élèves faisaient de même et profitaient du premier repas de leur journée. La salle n'était cependant pas noire de monde. Les repas du matin et du midi n'étant pas à heures fixes, les élèves ne se trouvaient pas tous en même temps dans ce lieu. Un petit groupe bruyant installé à la table de la maison Gryffondor intriguait légèrement notre héros. Il régnait une si bonne humeur que ça le rendait jaloux. Quelque part, il désirait faire parti de cette petite bande. Il voulait avoir un groupe de bons copains, un peu comme son père qui avait eu de très bons amis ; une époque à laquelle son père et Sirius, son parrain, s'appelaient courramment "les maraudeurs". Au lieu de celà, il faisait bande à part. En jetant un oeil de nouveau sur Drago et ses amis, il se dit que finalement, celà valait peut-être mieux pour lui. Les gens de sa maison n'étaient pas intéressants. Harry planta sa fourchette dans son bacon et à l'aide de son couteau, coupa une part qu'il mangea sans éprouver un quelconque réconfort. Un nouvel éclat de rire à la table de Gryffondor lui alourdit le coeur. Il vida son esprit et continua son repas.

- Et comment pourriez-vous vous rendre aussi célèbre auprès des moldus ? En quoi vos petites blagues ou vos farces pourraient intéresser les élèves moldus ?  
- Toi qui connais si bien ces moldus, dit le nous ! dit Fred à Hermione.  
- Oui, dis le nous ! ajouta Georges.  
- Il y a peu de sorciers qui ont pu réussir dans le monde des moldus. C'est un pari audacieux !  
- Ah oui ? dit Fred.  
- Et que dis-tu de Nikola Tesla ? déclara Georges.  
- Il a fait de bonnes choses, mais peut-être trop aux yeux des moldus. Ses recherches sur les énergies non-magiques ont intrigués bon nombre de ses concurrents. Ses idées d'énergie gratuite pour tous avait forcément quelque chose de trop étrange pour être accepté par le monde moldu. Mais ce n'est pas ça qu'il l'a arrêté, c'est le ministère de la magie. Il est interdit d'utiliser la magie auprès des moldus ... Et d'ailleurs, il vous faudrait une idée à vendre. Alors dites-moi qu'est-ce que vous connaissez du monde moldu qu'eux-mêmes ne connaissent pas ?  
- Aïe ... touché ! Mais il y a d'autres sorciers qui ont réussis. Laisse nous le temps de te dégoter d'autres exemples ...  
- Et que dirais-tu de Walt Disney - demanda Fred.  
- J'allais le dire frangin ! - renchérit Georges.  
- Sa seule réussite réside dans l'idée d'avoir utilisé son animagus dans ses dessins. Et cela lui a valu d'ailleurs d'être banni du monde des sorciers puisqu'il n'était pas un animagus déclaré. C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

A la table des gryffondors, Fred et Georges, deux jumeaux élèves de cinquième année discutaient avec leur jeune frère Ron ainsi que quelques de leurs amis. Hermione, une jeune gryffondor elle aussi et amie desdits jumeaux était en quatrième année avec Ron. Elle débattait avec les deux frères de leurs idées saugrenues de vie auprès des moldus. Hermione était une fille de moldus. Très tôt, elle avait développé de fortes prédispositions aux pouvoirs magiques, ce qui lui avait valu d'être repéré par le monde sorcier et d'être invitée à rejoindre la célèbre école magique de Poudlard. C'est tout simplement pour cette raison qu'elle connaissait si bien le monde des moldus. Les frères Fred, Georges et Ron étaient issus d'une grande famille de sorciers. Cela expliquait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment le monde des moldus. Leur père était pourtant un homme très attiré par cela. Il adorait connaître leur mode de vie et les moyens qu'ils usaient pour vivre sans magie. Il collectionnait même divers objets qui étaient couramment utilisés par eux ; surtout les objets qui possédaient des mécanismes simples ou complexes. Cette attirance s'était propagé sur ses fils semble-t-il ...

- Même si nous devions passer des épreuves difficiles, nous serons célèbres. Vous verrez !  
- Les frères Weasley, en tête d'affiche ! - ils se tenaient maintenant debout l'un à côté de l'autre, un bras autour du cou et l'autre posé sur la hanche en signe de triomphe. Ils mirent chacun un pied sur la table, renversant un verre au passage.  
- Hé les amis ! Une petite photo pour mes nouvelles ?

Le flash avait aveuglé tout le monde avant même que quiconque n'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que se soit. Derrière l'objectif, Colin Crivey, un jeune gryffondor de troisième année et qui appartenait au journal de sa maison Gryffondor. Il avait pour habitude de se déplacer partout en compagnie de son objectif, ce qui lui valait parfois de faire de bonnes photos ou du moins des photos intéressantes ... C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe du journal : "Gryffondor 'toir". Aujourd'hui, il était en quête de photos qui pourraient illustrer un article sur la nouvelle compétition de Dumbledore. Après un rapide "merci", il s'installa sur le banc auprès de ses camarades. Les jumeaux se rassirent après quelques applaudissements bienvenus. Fred avait même offert une petite salutation théâtrale à un groupe de filles installées pas loin d'eux. Derrière Colin avait suivi Neville Londubat, lui aussi élève de Gryffondor. Il tenait plusieurs livres dans ses bras et les déposa sur la table dans un "ouf" de soulagement. Après s'être assis, il ne tarda pas à partager une crainte intérieure qui le rongeait.

- Salut les amis. Vous savez pour la compétition ? Il paraît que l'on sera mélangé au hasard.  
- Au hasard ? - s'étonna Ron.  
- Vous ne croyez tout-de-même pas que vous pourrez décider de vos équipiers ? Ca ne ressemble pas du tout à Dumbledore. Ca non. Il est évident qu'il cherche à casser les clivages existants, il commencera par là - Hermione avait décidemment réponse à tout.  
- Mais pourquoi nous fait-t-il ça ? Ça n'est déjà pas évident de s'entendre en cours parfois ...  
- C'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec Ron. Je n'ose même pas imaginer si je devais faire équipe avec Malefoy - ajouta Neville.  
- Oui ! Il serait plus simple de se servir des quelques bonnes ententes existantes, non ? Dans le cas contraire, il risquerait de se retrouver avec plusieurs contestations simultanées.  
- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se retrouve avec Malefoy - dit la jeune gryffondor en insistant sur le nom.  
- Hé p'tit frère ! Imagines que tu te retrouves avec Potter ! - là, c'était les deux jumeaux en coeur.

Un air de stupeur puis de ressentiment s'afficha sur le visage de Ron. Il n'était visiblement pas très enjoué. Au nom de "Potter", il avait tourné les yeux vers ce dernier, toujours assis à la table des serpentards. Il se rappela de sa mauvaise rencontre au chemin de traverse. Ron se retourna vers ses frères et s'empressa de leur répondre :

- Non mais vous êtes fou ? Je préfère encore me retrouver avec Malefoy !  
- C'est à ce point - le questionna Hermione.  
- Tu aurais dû être là pour le voir. Il m'est carrément tombé dessus ! Tout ça simplement parce que je l'avais bousculé involontairement en sortant de la boutique de balais.  
- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu lui étais tombé dessus ?  
- J'ai trébuché, voilà tout !  
- Tu es tellement maladroit parfois ...

A ces mots, il devint rouge de honte. Il éprouva de la gêne mélangée à de la colère. Il ne supportait pas de se voir dénigré de la sorte. Surtout que sa maladresse n'était pas volontaire, et qu'il essayait de se "soigner". Mais le plus dur à accepter, c'était d'entendre cette triste vérité de la bouche de celle qu'il considérait le plus. Car Hermione était pour Ron bien plus qu'une simple amie. Seulement il n'osait pas vraiment se l'avouer parfois, même s'il le savait clairement. Aussi clairement et sûrement qu'il savait qu'il était maladroit. Bien évidemment, l'intéressée était encore moins au courant. Quoique ... les filles à cet âge sont tellement plus matures que les garçons ...

- Hé frangin, Potter est libre. Tu devrais le rejoindre à sa table et en profiter pour sympathiser. Comme ça il ne t'arrachera peut-être pas ta petite tête la prochaine fois qu'il te croisera sur son chemin.  
- Ouais, très drôle. Mais vous devriez m'écouter plutôt. Il a l'air calme comme ça mais ...  
- Il est toujours seul vous avez remarqués ? demandait Hermione sans prêter attention à son ami.  
- ... c'est un loup en fait ! Il bondit sur sa proie ...  
- Je me demande quand même ce qui a sauvé Harry de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom - lui répondit Neville.

Tous les gryffondors - excepté Ron qui délirait - écoutèrent attentivement le jeune Londubat. Le fait d'avoir parlé de Voldemort les avait soudainement intéressés et avait mis un terme à toutes les autres discussions. Neville, surpris de l'intérêt qu'on lui portais désormais continua timidement.

- Vous savez, je me demande plutôt ce qu'il pense. Seul comme ça ... détesté des siens. Des autres. Seul.  
- ... et il mord à pleine dents ...  
- Soyons indulgent avec Harry Potter.  
- ... il te déchiquète ...  
- Même s'il peut sembler fou, ou être violent parfois, ou avoir l'air dangereux, ou je ne sais quoi ... il a quand même tué vous-savez-qui - Neville avait un ton plein de compassion dans la voix.  
- Justement ! Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? lâcha Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonnèrent les jumeaux.  
- Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas mort ?  
- S'il ne l'était pas, il serait déjà revenu pour continuer son ouvrage et éliminer tous ceux qui le gênent - lui dit Georges.  
- Je crois même que nous ne serions pas là pour en parler - renchérit Fred.  
- Je dirais même que nous serions pendus par les pieds, nus comme des vers dans un cachot tenu par la famille Malefoy.  
- Et que des araignées nous dévoreraient en commençant par la tête ! Regarde Georges, Ron ne nous écoute même pas.  
- Tu as raison. Cet idiot va manquer d'air.

Son autre jumeau acquiesça, et Hermione jugea à ce moment que décidemment c'était bien des jumeaux. Le même hochement de tête de la part des deux la fit sourire un peu. Qui plus est, Ron continuait effectivement bien tout seul son délire et mimait presque la scène. Les araignées qui étaient sa bête noire ne l'avait pas perturbé. Il était pleinement concentré à raconter son histoire. Tout le monde se tût et se tournèrent vers lui en attendant qu'il finisse. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin que tout le monde suivait son drôle de manège et qu'il était tout bonnement ridicule, il s'arrêta net et sans rien dire essaya de comprendre ce qu'il avait raté.

- Oui mais ... - commença Hermione.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers elle et se penchèrent en avant pour mieux l'entendre, car elle baissait le ton. Comme s'il était dangereux qu'on entende ses propos. Ron fit de même, intrigué. D'ailleurs, tous les gryffondors se penchèrent pour l'entendre. Il n'y eu d'ailleurs plus aucun bruit dans la petite troupe de gryffondor. Tous étaient penchés aux lèvres d'Hermione, attendant la suite.

- Et si Harry Potter n'était plus lui-même ...

Les jumeaux se regardèrent à ce moment précis, l'un et l'autre cherchant la réponse dans l'esprit de l'autre.

- Et si sa violence, sa haine, sa folie peut-être, n'étais que le reflet de quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Précise ? - lui dirent en coeur les deux garçons.  
- Et si vous-savez-qui était entré en Harry Potter ?  
- Tu veux dire que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom serait ... en ... dans ? Il serait dans Harry Potter, c'est bien ça ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je ne dis pas qu'il est lui. En fait, je dirais plutôt qu'il en serait le reflet.  
- S'il n'est pas lui, qu'est-ce qu'il est, sinon Harry Potter ? - demanda Ron.  
- Mais voyons petite tête, il est possédé ! - lui dirent ses frères.

Là, toute la petite troupe de gryffondors se tourna pour fixer Harry. Ce dernier toujours à table avait fini son petit-déjeuner. Il essuyait ses mains à l'aide d'une serviette blanche. Peut-être avait-t-il senti le poids des regards qui s'étaient fixé sur lui. Car il se tourna vers la table des gryffondors et vit qu'ils l'observaient. Surpris, les gryffondors se retournèrent précipitamment et parlèrent tout bas. Harry, non surpris, expira visiblement las de ces considérations qu'on lui portait.

- Vous croyez ? - demanda Ron.  
- Cela expliquerait quelques uns des faits les plus étranges en effet ... - avoua Fred, un ton un brin ironique.  
- Ou cela expliquerait rien du tout ! - ajouta Georges.  
- Ben oui ! - continua Fred - Pourquoi celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom se jetterait sur toi et n'arriverait pas te faire taire à une bonne fois pour toute ?

A ces mots, les deux jumeaux s'esclaffèrent de rire, laissant Ron encore plus rouge qu'avant. Hermione, riant à moitié, replongea son attention sur Harry. Elle songea intérieurement qu'il y avait sûrement du vrai dans ce qu'elle avait dit. Pourquoi Harry Potter était-il comme cela ? Ses parents étaient pourtant bien connus et réputés pour leur combat contre Voldemort. Elle y avait rélféchi depuis un moment déjà. Et les propos de Neville lui taraudaient l'esprit à elle aussi. Harry Potter était une victime et il lui était difficile de croire qu'il pourrait un jour devenir quelqu'un de mauvais sans l'aide d'une malveillance extérieure. Elle vit que Harry se levait. Elle n'était pas la seule à le suivre du coin de l'oeil. Neville l'observait également. Harry quittait la Grande Salle.

- Voilà qui devrait faire un article très intéressant !

Colin se leva en un éclair et couru en direction du jeune Potter, l'objectif à la main. Hermione songea qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit. Mais en même temps, Colin était connu pour suivre Harry depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Il le suivait tel un paparazzi, épiant même ses moindres faits et gestes. Il s'agissait en fait d'admiration de la part de Colin. Harry était pour lui une vraie idole. Mais le plus surprenant finalement, c'était qu'il approchait Potter sans le craindre. C'était bien le seul de tout les élèves de Poudlard. On pourrait penser qu'il en aurait fait les frais de la part d'Harry. Mais ce qui était encore plus surprenant que ça, c'était qu'Harry s'en accommodait. Il se laissait approcher et questionner par le jeune gryffondor. Les amis de Colin s'en servait même parfois pour l'approcher indirectement. Hermione y réfléchit. Elle venait d'avoir une idée en tête. Il lui faudrait passer par Colin. Au fond de la salle, Harry, suivit de près par Colin qui le mitraillait de son appareil, sortit. La porte se referma derrière le petit journaliste de gryffondor.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Un autre devrait suivre tout prochainement ...**

**Je tenais à remercier tous mes lecteurs fidèles et reviewers qui me suivent, je vous promet de ne plus être aussi long. Pour ma défense, j'ai trouvé un boulot entre temps ... :)**  
**Dumby95, tu sembles me connaître ... euh ... mais qui es-tu ? lol Pourrais-tu au moins me mettre sur la piste ?**

**Allez, à très bientôt tout le monde !**


	11. La sanction

**Bonjour à tous et bonne année 2011 !**

**J'en profite pour vous présenter mes meilleurs voeux pour la nouvelle année, les classiques : bonheur, argent et santé !**  
**Comme à mon habitude, j'ai laissé un petit message à mes reviewers à la fin de ce chapitre.**  
**Et pour tous ceux qui l'attendaient, voici mon nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

La sanction

* * *

Harry devait rejoindre maintenant le conseiller Lupin. Il essayait d'enfouir ses ressentiments envers Malefoy afin de ne pas arriver devant Lupin empli de colère. Il se demandait ce qui l'attendait. Ses têtes-à-têtes avec le conseiller d'éducation tournaient souvent aux joutes verbales. Et cela allait assez loin pour qu'Harry sorte de ses gonds et en arrive à piquer une crise. C'est en général à ce moment là que le conseiller arrivait à statuer sur la sanction à prendre. C'était fait exprès pour découvrir le vrai fond de la pensée d'Harry. Et ça il le craignait plus que tout.

- Hé Harry ! C'est Colin ! Comment ca va ?  
- Lâche moi Colin, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.  
- J'ai quelques questions à te poser - dit le jeune gryffondor en sortant un calepin de sa poche. Aujourd'hui la compétition inter-maisons de Dumbledore est le centre de toutes les conversations de Poudlard. Un avis ?  
- Aucun.  
- Deux clans s'opposent maintenant sur l'idée de Dumbledore, le camp des pour et celui des contre. De quel camp fais-tu parti ?  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas d'humeur.  
- Il paraîtrait selon un sondage réalisé auprès d'un échantillon représentant des élèves de la maison Gryffondor, que tu serais l'élève ayant le plus de chance de remporter le concours de "serpentard le plus redouté comme équipier de la compétition inter-maisons" ! Un commentaire ?  
- Euh, hourra.  
- D'accord, euh ... Quel gryffondor souhaiterais-tu voir intégrer ton équipe pour cette compétition ?

Il ne lâchait décidemment jamais songea Harry. Il expira d'ennui mais prêta tout-de-même attention au gryffondor. Il voyait que ce dernier marchait plus vite pour rester à sa hauteur. Comme à son habitude, Colin ne le craignait pas et continuait de faire son petit boulot de journaliste. Quelque part Harry était agacé de sa présence perpétuelle, à avoir ce fouineur tout le temps là à le questionner et à le noyer de questions en tout genre. Colin le dérangeait et l'importunait parfois au plus haut point, mais Harry n'arrivait jamais à l'éloigner de lui. Il avait pourtant essayé à plusieurs reprises ; mais les menaces ne marchaient visiblement pas avec Colin Crivey.

- Parmi ? demanda Harry.  
- Pardon, qui ?  
- J'ai dit "parmi". Tu as bien une liste à me donner ?

Ils se trouvaient maintenant sur un des escaliers qui se déplaçaient. Harry avait atteint le haut des marches et se retrouvait face au vide. L'escalier n'avait pas fini sa rotation, ce qui obligeait Harry à patienter qu'il finisse sa course. Colin profitait de cet instant de répit pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait été surpris de constater qu'Harry répondait à ses questions malgré sa mauvaise humeur. Avec le temps Colin avait appris à un peu mieux connaître et cerner Harry, et il savait que celui-ci se trouvait effectivement bien dans un mauvais jour. Mais sa persévérance payait finalement.

- Euh, non - il y eu un silence, un moment pendant lequel Colin pris sa respiration - cela semble évident que tout gryffondor peut se trouver avec toi. Je n'ai pas de liste pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne veux pas diriger ta réponse.

C'était faux, bien entendu. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'une liste serait nécessaire. Mais il s'était bien dépêtré de cette question et Harry n'avait pas décelé le mensonge. Il avait même l'air de réfléchir à la question. L'escalier avait terminé sa course et Harry se lançait de nouveaux à grands pas en direction du bureau de Lupin. Il enchaîna.  
- Votre attrapeur, c'est qui ?  
- Notre attrap ... ah, euh ... ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Pour savoir qui sera l'heureux élu d'un lynchage en règle ce qui : d'une, l'empêchera de participer au match de Quidditch en novembre ; et deux, d'éliminer un gryffondor de la compétition inter-maisons. Mais au fait, c'est bien contre vous que le match de Quidditch débutera cette année, non ?  
- Tout-à-fait. Et les gryffondors ont d'ailleurs hâte de ... oui, euh ... ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça. Mais de toute façon ça ne répondra pas à ma question, nous n'avons pas d'attrapeur. Il a quitté Poudlard en ayant réussi ses A.S.P.I.C. avec une note général de "E", "Effort exceptionnel".  
- J'en suis très heureux pour lui, pour pas dire je m'en fou. Donc, tu es en train de me dire que vous allez bientôt choisir votre nouvel attrapeur ?  
- Euh, oui.

C'était étrange. L'interview avait apparemment basculée. C'était Harry maintenant qui interrogeait Colin. Tous deux se trouvaient à présent près des bureaux administratifs de l'école. Harry se tenait devant la porte qui menait au couloir desdits bureaux. Il avait la main sur la clenche mais n'ouvrait pas la porte cependant. Colin attendait face à lui, légèrement intrigué.

- Dis donc Colin, tu aimerais me rendre service ? Tiens-moi au courant lorsque se déroulera la journée de sélection, tu veux bien ?  
- Euh oui bien sûr ! lui répondit Colin plutôt content de voir qu'Harry lui demandait un service. Tu peux compter sur moi !  
- Super - il avait un ton ironique. Maintenant laisse-moi, je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Seul.

Harry ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du couloir qui menait au bureau de Lupin. Il referma la porte derrière lui, juste devant le nez de Colin et ce, afin de clairement lui faire comprendre que l'entretien était fini. Colin, quitta notre héros avec du baume au coeur. Il devait tenir Harry "au courant" !  
Harry longea le couloir et passé le premier virage, arriva à destination. Il se trouvait maintenant devant le bureau de Lupin. La porte était fermée, un message laissait comprendre qu'il fallait patienter. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le banc situé à côté de la porte du bureau du conseiller d'éducation de l'école Poudlard. Assis, Harry constata qu'on entendait toujours aussi bien les voix à travers la porte, sans pour autant en déceler les conversations. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir et les mots inaudible de Lupin, laissait à Harry un sentiment de climat pesant. Il redoutait déjà la sanction. Il sentait que son interdiction de Quidditch serait le centre de la discussion entre Lupin et lui. L'attente lui semblait interminable et ses réponses préparées s'emmêlaient dans sa tête. Il était temps que son tour vienne. Il ne voulait pas avoir le temps de s'embrouiller l'esprit. Comme si ses voeux s'étaient exaucés, la porte s'ouvrit ; d'un geste vif et rapide. Cela fit sursauter Harry. Il distinguait maintenant clairement les mots et reconnaissait bien la voix de Lupin. Sa tension nerveuse augmentait tout-à-coup. Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Une jeune fille sortit du bureau. Il tressaillit l'espace d'un instant. Il savait que c'était son tour. Sa sanction allait tomber ...

- Voilà Ginny, tu peux rejoindre l'infirmerie. Poppy Pomfresh te donnera ce qu'il faut pour soigner tes problèmes de sommeil. J'aimerais qu'on se revoie la semaine prochaine, tu veux bien. Ou avant, si une nouvelle crise devait se déclarer. Mon bureau est toujours ouvert. Allez, bonne journée et essaye de passer une bonne rentrée.

"Ginny" ? Harry, qui avait suivit la scène des yeux, avait reconnu le visage de la jeune fille qui quittait le bureau de Lupin. C'était la jolie rouquine du Poudlard Express. Celle avec qui il avait fait le trajet aller la veille. Il savait désormais qu'elle se prénommait "Ginny". Harry avait baissé la tête pour se cacher, sans toutefois la perdre de vue. Il suivait la scène du coin de l'oeil. Il ne voulait pas qu'on remarque qu'il était convoqué une nouvelle fois chez le conseiller d'éducation. Mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué de toute façon. Une fois qu'elle eut été assez loin, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bureau non sans s'arrêter de la regarder s'en aller. Elle avait de beaux cheveux. Enfin, il n'y avait pas que ça.

- Harry ? Houhou, tu m'entends ?  
- Hein ? Euh, pardon ? Oui ?  
- Tu peux entrer - lui répéta Lupin un peu surpris de l'attitude d'Harry.

Remus, essayant de comprendre ce qui perturbait Harry, suivit le regard de ce dernier. Il vit que son attention se portait sur la jeune gryffondor qui venait de quitter son bureau. Remus suivait des yeux Harry et Ginny, alternativement. Il avait le sourcil tiré, cela lui conférait un air interrogateur. C'était le cas. Il était songeur. Etrange attitude d'Harry. Lupin le savait bien, il fallait tout observer attentivement. Surtout avec Harry. Son travail de conseiller d'éducation le lui imposait ; mais avec Harry, c'était encore plus important. L'Ordre du Phoenix était très intéressé par tout ce qui touchait à Harry. Rien ne devait pouvoir laisser perdre Harry de vue. Sa situation actuelle laissait peser moults inquiétudes. Voldemort et ses mangermorts désiraient ardemment éliminer Harry. Et Harry, non conscient du danger, risquait à tout moment de réagir d'une façon non-maîtrisable. Et son comportement actuel inquiétait d'avantage ses parents. Tout le monde craignait une fugue de sa part. Et Voldemort attendait sûrement une erreur de ce genre. Lui ou tout mangemort à ses ordres. Alors tout était important à propos d'Harry. Ses parents attendaient même plus de la part de Lupin. Remus Lupin avait été un des quatre membres des "maraudeurs". C'était un bon ami de James Potter. Ils s'étaient connus à l'époque de leurs classes à Poudlard. Et encore maintenant, ils étaient les bons amis qu'ils étaient devenus à l'époque. Lupin était donc plus ou moins là pour surveiller Harry de très près.

- Euh oui.

Harry n'osait pas regarder Lupin trop longtemps dans les yeux. Croiser son regard était difficile. Il lisait généralement bien en lui. Après un dernier bref coup d'oeil dans le couloir pour voir la silhouette de Ginny s'évanouir à l'angle du couloir qu'il avait lui-même emprunté pour venir, Harry força tout son corps à entrer dans le bureau de Lupin. Une fois à l'intérieur, il constata que rien n'avait changé par rapport à l'année précédente, si ce n'est que la valise dépliante de Lupin n'était pas ouverte. Lupin ferma la porte du bureau et Harry se sentit définitivement bloqué. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il attendait la sanction. Lupin lui fit signe de s'asseoir et il s'exécuta. Lupin s'installa en face de lui, à son bureau. Harry fixait des yeux la plaque qui ornait le bureau et qui comportait la mention "conseiller d'éducation". Harry songea que le titre était étrange. S'il était vraiment conseiller d'"éducation", ce n'est pas plutôt aux parents qu'il devrait s'adresser ?

- Harry, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances et blablabla tout ça. Enfin bref, je pense que tu sais pourquoi tu es devant moi aujourd'hui ?

Harry était surpris des propos du conseiller Lupin. Cela commençait mal. Il devait sûrement être de mauvaise humeur. Harry songea que ça lui faisait au moins un point commun avec lui aujourd'hui.

- Pas vraiment - lâcha Harry d'un ton faussement neutre.  
- Ok. Alors je vais te rappeler une chose que tu ne devrais pas avoir oublié puisque cela ne date que d'hier. Hier soir pour être plus précis. HIER SOIR donc - Lupin accentuait volontairement quelques mots de ses phrases - TU AS ETE VU devant euh ... on va dire PRESQUE TOUTE L'ECOLE, tu as été vu BRANDISSANT TA BAGUETTE contre un élève de ta maison : DRAGO MALEFOY. Ca te dit quelque chose maintenant ? lui demanda Lupin d'un ton caustique.  
- Ah ça - répondit Harry faisant mine de se rappeler.  
- Oui CA - insista Lupin en perçant Harry du regard. Ce petit évènement sans gravité. C'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Ben, sans blessé en tout cas - Harry riait nerveusement.  
- Hum, hum, hum ...

Lupin riait aussi, mais ce n'était pas à cause d'Harry. C'était plutôt à cause de ce qu'il allait dire à Harry. C'était nerveux, tout comme Harry. Il avait envie de lui botter les fesses.

- Oui. Pour une fois - conclu Lupin. Bon. Je vais aller droit au but. Ton comportement déplorable a une nouvelle fois fait sensation hier. Je dois te dire que tu as beaucoup de chance. J'ai discuté avec d'autres professeurs et nous étions plusieurs à être du même avis. Le professeur Rogue, comme à son étrange habitude, t'a défendu, lui. Et c'est finalement le directeur Dumbledore qui a tranché favorablement en ta faveur. Il m'a demandé tout particulièrement que ta sanction disciplinaire ne concerne pas tes matchs de Quidditch. Généreux, n'est-ce pas ? Il a sûrement envie de te voir participer au match qui verra la maison serpentard triompher une nouvelle fois grâce à ton habile talent d'attrapeur. Bien évidemment, il tient également à ce que tes parents ne soient pas mis au courant. Par les voies officiels, et les officieuses. Encore une fois, tu es sauvé. Mais ça ne durera pas Harry. Un jour ou l'autre, je serais forcé d'aller à l'encontre de l'avis du directeur. Car c'est à tes parents que revient la décision finale de juger de la sanction nécessaire à tes écarts. Mais étant donné que Dumbledore a su me convaincre, je ne dirais donc rien pour cette fois. Je crois bien que tu as à présent épuisé ton stock de jokers pour cette année. Et dire qu'on en est qu'au tout début …

- Alors, ok, pas de sanction à l'encontre du Quidditch. Par contre, nous allons de ce pas réfléchir ensemble à une punition qui pourrait largement se substituer à ton interdiction de Quidditch. Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu as une petite idée ?  
- Quoi ?

Harry décontenancé eu un silence de réflexion. C'était à lui de trouver sa punition. Il savait que ça pouvait être un piège de Lupin. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de bonne humeur. Il ne voulait donc pas blaguer en donnant une réponse qui transformerait sa punition en moment de détente. Il se mit à chercher quelque chose d'assurément convenable.

- Nettoyage des abords du lac de l'école ?  
- Déjà fait. Tu peux trouver mieux. Et puis, tu t'es retrouvé à l'eau avec Malefoy si je ne m'abuse.  
- Oui mais il ne participait pas à la sanction, juste pour rappel.  
- Oui. Je m'en souviens. Quoi d'autres ?  
- Euh ... nettoyage de la cabane d'Hagrid ?  
- Elle en aurait bien besoin, en effet. Mais la dernière fois que tu as été amené à le faire, je t'ai retrouvé à table avec Hagrid. Une bieraubeurre à la main. Pour rappel.

Lupin attendait. Harry soupira d'ennui. Remus avait décidemment bonne mémoire. Harry se remis en quête d'une punition.

- Nettoyer la serre du professeur Chourave ?  
- Tu as défenestré un crockdoi parce qu'il t'avait "agressé" - Lupin avaient mimés les guillemets.

Harry tenta de se remémorer cette punition qu'il avait oublié. Lorsque les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, il mit sa main devant sa mâchoire pour cacher un rire qui venait de s'afficher.

- Il l'avait fait.  
- Hum, hum - Lupin n'était pas convaincu. Harry continua.  
- Et pourquoi pas : dépoussiérer les tableaux du hall aux escaliers ?  
- Tu t'es retrouvé à l'infirmerie - lui répondit Lupin, toujours pas convaincu.  
- Mais ce n'était pas ma faute cette fois là !  
- Oui. C'est vrai. Mais on va tout de même éviter. Par principe.  
- Bon. Euh ... nettoyer la tour à hiboux alors ?  
- Tu avais disparu.  
- Nettoyer les gradins du stade de Quidditch ?  
- Tu t'es servi du balai qu'on t'avait donné pour frapper Gregory Goyle.  
- Ah, oui. Une retenue avec Severus ?  
- Cela pourrait bien se passer pour toi, ce n'est pas intéressant.  
- Une retenue avec McGonagall ?  
- Hum ... on approche.  
- Deux heures de retenue avec McGonagall ?  
- Il te faudrait un coefficient multiplicateur beaucoup plus élevé. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches compter jusque là. Non, continue.

Harry, vexé par la boutade, se leva violemment de son siège, qui bascula et tomba derrière lui.

- Mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait remplacer une interdiction de Quidditch.  
- Ah bon ? Rien ne saurait remplacer une INTERDICTION de Quidditch ?  
- A part une interdiction d'entrer au stade, ce qui reviendrait à la même chose au fond ? Alors quoi ? Dites-le-moi au lieu de tourner autour du pot !  
- Je te l'ai dit Harry, c'est à toi de trouver une sanction équitable.  
- Et bien je ne sais pas ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être "EQUITABLE" franchement ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez m'interdire ? Venez-en au fait ! Vous voulez m'interdire de sortir ? Me priver de sorties ? M'interdire de me ballader dans les couloirs ? Je n'aurais le droit d'aller uniquement en cours et je me ferais encore plus chier, c'est ce que vous voulez ?

Lupin ne disait rien, il était toujours assis à son bureau, statique. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il n'aimait pas du tout la réaction d'Harry.

- Vous ne voulez pas me faire des cours par correspondance, tant qu'on y est ?  
- Harry, arrêtes.  
- Ah mais oui ... Je sais maintenant. Je sais ce que vous voulez. Je suis privée de la seule sortie qui pourrait me permettre de me détendre et de me remonter le moral ! Mais vous voulez que je m'ennui et que je devienne l'un de ces elfes de maison ! Un esclave ! Je suis privé de sortie à Pré-au-lard, c'est bien ça ?  
- Merci Harry, nous en avons fini.

Lupin s'était levé et il se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Tu peux regagner ta salle de classe. Et fait vite, je ne veux pas recevoir de mot de retard de ta part.

Harry voulait hurler de rage. Comme il l'avait dit, les sorties à Pré-au-lard représentaient ses seuls vrais moments de détente à Poudlard. C'était la seule soupape qui le calmait un peu. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui le rendait impatient de retrouver l'école. Mais il venait de perdre ce privilège. Harry s'en alla rouge de colère et se jura de se venger le plus rapidement possible. Au passage, il croisa Malefoy qui attendait sur le banc dans le couloir. Lui aussi allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. En voyant Harry sortir, furax, Malefoy déglutit. Il comprenait qu'il prendrait la même couleur qu'Harry en sortant de ce bureau.

- Bonjour Drago - lui dit Lupin. Tu peux entrer.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Le prochain arrivera moins rapidement étant donné que j'ai profité d'une semaine de vacances pour m'atteler à celui-ci. Mais je dirait que pour fin janvier il devrait être publié (étant donné qu'il est déjà bien entamé). Merci de m'avoir lu et merci à ceux qui me laisseront un message. Vos avis comptent ! A bientôt !**

**Reviewers, pour vous répondre ...**  
**Dumby95 : merci de ta fidélité, c'est vraiment touchant. Mais encore une fois ... qui es-tu ? lol**  
**OoOXylionOoO : merci pour ton encouragement, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu :)**  
**Goten Askil : merci pour ton message. J'ai bien reçu le message et je vais essayer d'effectivement faire des paragraphes moins ... "bloc" !**  
**Maximilien : merci pour ta review. Alors Malefoy va déverrouiller, oui ! On le verra. Quand ? Euh ...**  
**Sheltan : merci pour ton message, la compétition est sujette à beaucoup de spéculation je dois dire. J'ai hâte qu'on entre dedans, mais patience ... il me faut d'abord mettre en place les pions sur mon échiquier !**  
**Caramelise : merci pour ton intérêt ! Effectivement, je ne suis pas très assidu dans mon travail. Mais je me soigne ! Je sens en toi une âme sensible, j'espère que tu appréciera la suite :)**

**Merci encore à chacun d'entre vous, et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des commentaires. Ça m'aide ! Sur ce, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**  
**P.S. : merci pour vos bisous ! :p **


End file.
